Teen Titans: Remember
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: The team had never been stronger, or more together, but what happens when they lose one of their own? Is he truly dead or will this mysterious new villain be the friend they thought they lost? And can they save him before it's too late. An AU TT story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here's another TT fic I'm going to be starting depending on how you my lovely readers think this chapter went and want the story to continue. So sit back, relax, and read away.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The alarm blared as the Tower's residents went into full alert. Five sets of feet ran from their rooms and into the large living room only to see the face of their most annoying, persistent, and merciless enemy on their tv screen. Slade.

"Why hello Titans," the faceless man said with his too smooth of a voice, "I hope I didn't wake you." Each one of the five standing in the large open living room could see the sickening smile behind the metal mask.

"What do you want?" Robbin demanded stepping forward defiantly.

Slade chuckled at the boy wonder, "Always so defiant Robbin, but you're right I do want something." Robin's eyes squinted in suspicion, "You see I have placed nuclear explosives all over Jump City. Each one has thirty minutes; you can stop them if you hurry... starting now." With a small flicker of white the screen went black leaving the five Titans now scrambling for a plan.

"Cyborg bring up the city grid, Raven see if you can sense any of the bombs, Beast Boy alert the commissioner, and Starfire help whoever you can."

"What about you?" Beast Boy questioned their leader.

"I'm going to find Slade." he said clenching a fist in front of his face as he stormed toward the door.

"Whoa, man. You can't just leave!" The changeling shouted jumping in front of the young leader waving his arms above his head, "The cities in danger from these giant bombs, if you go we probably won't be able to stop them all."

Grabbing Beast Boy by the collar Robin brought them face to face, "Slade is after something. This is probably a distraction so he can do something else."

"Robin," Raven said in an even monotone voice, "As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, but Beast Boy is right. If you leave we might not be able to stop these bombs."

Robin looked away from the green boy whose collar was clenched in his fists to the others who were looking at him expectantly, "I'm going after Slade." was all he said as he threw Beast Boy aside making his way out the door.

About ten minutes later and one crucial member short the four set out into the night to disarm five nuclear bombs; each one able wipe Jump City off the map alone. Raven came upon hers first as she passed through walls. The bomb was relatively small compared to the energy readings it was giving off, but then again that's nuclear power for you.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" the empath chanted as black energy encased the bomb weaving in and out of the mechanism to disarm it. A slight beep and fading of the blinking light let her know it was now safe to move from the vicinity.

Strafire found hers next carefully disarming it just as Cyborg had shown her many times before when they had dealt with such situations in the past. Cy was just finishing his as he knew time was running out on the others, "What's everyone's status."

"The bomb is no longer a threat friend Cyborg," Starfire chimed.

"Same here," Raven informed.

"Just finished up Cy, but there's still one more and only five minutes left." Beast Boy said rather calmly for the usual franticness he showed in these cases.

"We'll never make it in time," Cy stated as he looked at the giant red dot beeping on his tracker.

"How far away is it?"

"About thirty miles from you B, why?"

"Send me the location, I'm going after it."

"You'll never make it," Cy shouted in both anger and fear for his friends life.

"I have to try: Robin's not here and I won't be the one to lose this city." With that Beast Boy's com went silent, only a lingering static was the sound the three stunned Titans heard.

Shifting into a cheetah Beast Boy ran for the pier as fast as he could go. Dodging buildings, cars, and pedestrians the changeling flew down the city's streets pushing himself on. _Three minutes I don't have much time, _Beast Boy thought as he kept counting down time in his head.

The boardwalk was coming closer into view as the exhausted Titan continues to run, but before he could reach the bomb a steel boot swung out from under the dock knocking him to the ground. Shifting back to his normal self Beast Boy confronted his attacker, "Slade."

"And here I was expecting Robin." the man seemed disappointed not that it mattered much to the changeling.

"Sorry to bust your bubble dude, but I've got a bomb to disarm." Taking stance Beast Boy set his sights on the bomb behind Slade as the one eyed villain did the same.

Lunging Beast Boy shifted into the Beast pushing Slade back as he swung wildly with his claws. With every swipe Slade dodged, countered, and blocked most of them but not before the beast got a few good hits in first. The bomb was on it's last minute when Beast Boy swung for Slade's neck slicing it clean off as electrical sparks flew from the robot's body.

Shifting back Beast Boy crouched down to try and disarm the bomb, but it was too late. As Beast Boy watched the yellow numbers begin to count down from thirty he didn't hear the droid behind him as it plunged a sword into the changelings back an unearthly howl escaping his lips. Falling on his side knowing he was going to die Slade spoke to the fallen Titan.

"I had high hopes for you green one, but it seems you and your friends are to die this night. Such a shame." The laugh that followed Slade's statement angered the changeling, enough so that he channeled what little power he had left.

_I may already be dead, but there's still time to save the others. _Focusing the last of his energy on his transformation he grabbed the bomb as his whale form swallowed it as he retreated into the sea. Swimming miles out then down into the dark abyss Beast Boy smiled knowing his friends and people of Jump City would be safe. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"_

"One," Cyborg whispered expecting his life to end but didn't. _B got to the bomb in time!_ "Booyah!" he shouted raising his fists in the air knowing it was his best friend that had just saved them all, but something was wrong. _B would have called in if he stopped it, but why…?_ In the distance Cyborg saw the water fire up in an explosion that could have only been cause by a nuclear bomb, _then maybe he transformed into a fish or something to escape the blast. _Waiting another five minutes Cy began to panic, "BB, do you copy. Come on Grass Stain talk to me." White noise filled the com and looking down hoping to track his friend he found the changelings communicator was off line.

Knowing what it most likely meant Cyborg contacted the others, "Star, Raven, meet back at the tower I've got some bad news."

"But we are alive this is joyful, what bad news could there be friend Cyborg?" Star cheerfully said.

Sighing Cyborg kept his composure as much as he could, "just meet me at the tower."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys and thanks to **

**Dark Side**

**GameLord 4BritishBronies, ****blackyjamm, and live, laugh, love, izzy ****For favoriting this story and thanks to ****GameLord 4BritishBronies, ****blackyjamm, ****Densharr, ****Ransor, ****and wastedpig22 for following it means a lot guys and girls or whoever reads this story thanks.**

**Also to the guest who posted a comment, thanks to you too whoever you were.**

**Here's the next chapter hope you liked it as much as the first.**

* * *

><p>He's Not Coming Back<p>

The two girls were sitting on the round couch waiting for him when he arrived. The whole time Cyborg was making his way back to the tower his mind wouldn't stop shifting; anger, guilt, denial, and blame plagued his mind as he drove home in the T-Car. Looking at the two he wished he could disappear, or wake up from the really horrible nightmare he was having, but it wasn't a nightmare. Beast Boy was gone. Sighing he approached the two girls and stood before them holding back his tears.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Star asked as though she expected him to be right by his best friend's side.

"Listen Star," Cyborg began but was interrupted by the sound of steel tipped boots against the floor as Robin walked in.

"I couldn't find Slade, and it looks like you were able to stop the bombs without me. I guess Beast Boy owes me an apology," the boy wonder said a little arrogantly as he slid in next to Star on the couch.

"Don't you dare say that!" Cy exploded on Robin knowing that if their leader had been there Beast Boy would still be alive.

"What? He owes me an apology, where is he? I wanna see his face when he does it."

"He's not here Robin." Cyborg growled angrily through gritted teeth.

"Then where is he?"

"Gone, and not coming back." Cy said looking away from the person he blamed most.

"What do you mean?" Raven inquired, though she was an empath she tried not to pick up on her friend's emotions, but there was so much hatred and anger coming from Cyborg's words that she didn't know what to feel or think.

Looking down Cyborg closed his eyes knowing that this was the end, "He's dead."

Gasps of shock, and looks of sorrow graced everyone's face at the news of their friends passing; even Robin looked depressed. _Or maybe guilty, that'd be nice. After all it was him who decided to go after Slade, it was him who could have disarmed that bomb in time, and it was him who came in here demanding an apology._

"Are you sure?" Star said through tear washed eyes.

"Yeah, unless Raven can-"

"I can't," Raven cut Cy off before he could finish.

"Raven, please, we-"

"I mean I can't sense him!" the empath yelled picking up on the running emotions of herself and the others around her. Quickly getting off the couch and away from the others she headed down the hall to where there rooms were.

* * *

><p>She couldn't- wouldn't let herself cry, at least until she was in the sanctity of her room. Passing by Stars door on the right she came to her own, and right across from it was his. Stepping across to his door she closed her eyes and knocked on the door hoping, but knowing no one was on the other side. Placing her palm on the doors scanner she was shocked to find the door opened to her touch, usually they were only keyed to the room's occupant unless programed otherwise, which his seemed to be.<p>

Stepping into the room the demoness was slightly surprised to find it clean, and not the mess that he once kept it in for as long as she could remember. Turning on the light she scanned the room knowing that all it would do now is gather dust, and that one day it would be packed away and stored in boxes never to see the light of day again.

_It's not fair_ she thought as she walked over to his mahogany desk in the corner of the room, _why? Why him? He...he just. guh._ The window cracked as her anger spiked and tears were held back. Sliding her finger against the cool dark wood she stopped once she came to a picture frame that held a picture she never realized he had. It was of the two of them, but what was more surprising was the big smile on her face. She never smiled like that before, _And I fear I never will again._ Taking the picture she cradled it to her chest as though it were the green bean himself. Ready to walk out the door she risked one glance back at the way things were, and how they never would be again.

Back out in the hallway Raven could now hear the sobs of her friend Starfire echoing in the main room as Robin tried to comfort her to no avail, and Cyborg stood cross armed glaring at the Boy Wonder however his expression became softer when he glanced at Raven making eye contact before she entered her own room. It was dark, quiet, and lonely. She had never felt so alone before, even when she sought solitude or time to herself she never felt alone due to Beast Boy's overwhelming sense of happiness, but now that it was gone… "I'm alone." she whimpered to no one as she collapsed on her bed and allowed herself to cry, ignoring the books flying off their shelves, the curtains billowing in energy, or even the priceless objects around the room that shattered. None of these things mattered more than Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Starfire's pain was evident by the streaks of black running down her cheeks as her mascara bled from her eyes as she wailed at her friends passing. It didn't seem real. He was always the happy go lucky one, the one who always had a joke, and even if he pulled a few pranks sometimes it was all in good fun. She however could not believe he was gone, "B-Beast Boy!" she sobbed as Robin held her close whispering 'it'll be alright in her ear' and 'we'll find who did this' as he rubbed her back soothingly.<p>

"It- it can't be true," she stated through her sobs and continued to cry as though all her tears would bring her green friend back.

"Star, please you need to sleep, we can continue this in the morning." Robin pleaded as his girlfriend covered her face with her hands and shook her head in defiance, but he wouldn't have it. Standing up from the couch he lifted her bridal style in her arms and carried her to her room, but not before Cyborg got the last word in.

"We're talking about this tomorrow." he growled coldly to his leader, whom he now considered not even worthy of his respect.

All he received in reply was a curt nod as he carried the Tamaranian princess to bed.

* * *

><p>Standing alone in the living room Cyborg crossed his arms and gave out a depressed sigh thinking of his little brother. How they played stank ball, argued over tofu and video games, and so many other childish things he realized he wouldn't have any more. Dropping his arms to his side his shoulders slumped and all he could do was walk to the elevator. With the doors swishing closed he pressed the button to take him to the lower level, he wasn't tired, if anything he was angry. Angry with Robin, himself, Slade, and for some reason Beast Boy.<p>

Grinding his teeth the oldest of the titans looked upon his T-Car as he stepped out of the lift. How many times had BB asked him to build a moped, or even drive the car he couldn't remember, but now looking at it, it didn't seem right. Picking up a wrench from the nearby tool box Cy stared at the car. It's blue and white exterior mirrored him in every way, as did the inside however he'd built it big enough to hold five not...four.

In a fit of anger Cyborg brought the heavy wrench down on the vehicle he'd spent so many nights canceling on BB for. With each hit it became harder and harder for him to stop and soon tears were rolling down his one human eye while he continued to smash the car to pieces.

"Why BB? Why'd you have to be a hero? Why'd you have to be responsible for once in your life?" the man wanted to know as wires, metal, and sparks flew from the car. Soon all his energy was spent and he thudded to his knees before the demolished vehicle. It was a metaphor to what he felt at that very moment. Destroyed.

* * *

><p>Robin had left Star in her room once she'd cried herself to sleep, she'd asked him to stay but he couldn't. He felt responsible for their friend's death. Beast Boy had been right about the Boy Wonder's obsession with Slade, and it got his friend killed. <em>Maybe I'm just like him…<em> he thought as he stalked down the hall to his own room. Passing by each one that belonged to his teammates he felt so much guilt build up inside. _It's my fault. If I'd just listened…_ he trailed off again feeling the anguish of knowing he was responsible for _his_ death.

Opening his door Robin just stood there feeling like he'd been the one to force the green boy's hand into doing something that he, the leader of this group, was supposed to do and he didn't do it. Stepping fully into his room now he flicked on the light switch surprised to find a piece of BB's costume stabbed into his desk along with a note.

_**Well Robin, one down and three to go. -S**_

Clutching the hilt of the machete that held the note and cloth in place his pent up guilt and anger burst through and punched the hard wall leaving his hand in pain, but it didn't matter to him. Slade had tempted him like a dog to a bone and he obeyed like a trained monkey. Gripping the suit and paper tighter Robin's eyes narrowed in hate, "I. Will. Kill. Him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well what an interesting chapter right? I mean I was expecting more of a blow up, but why not let the pot simmer or a while. It'll have to boil over eventually yes?<strong>

**Just as before favorite, follow, and post a comment or just one of the three, it's up to you, but secretly I live for this so lemme know what y'all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my awesome readers, it's been a while (at least in my book) Anyway here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. I would have done this sonner however I got caught up with school work, my car had to get fixed, and now my air conditioner in my home is busted so theres leaking water behind a door I have no access too. Where's Cy when you need him right?**

**Also thank you to my Continual followers **thanks to ****GameLord 4BritishBronies, ****blackyjamm, ****Densharr, ****Ransor, ****and wastedpig22 and ****Dark Side, ****GameLord 4BritishBronies, ****blackyjamm, and live, laugh, love, izzy ****For favoriting this story********

****and my new ones blacksmoke14, russub19, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Jesusfreak124, Geofics, and alienschitzelblast and ****Jesusfreak124, **** Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, and big tank for favoriting.************

************As for y'alls comments************

************blacksmoke14: Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the last.************

************************Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai: I'm a no spoilers kinda person, but I think you'll like this chapter.************************

************************and ************************

************************Jimmy1201: Concerning Slade there will be some clearing up in this chapter I promise you.************************

* * *

><p>Not a Dream, but Reality<p>

Amethyst eyes opened to what little light drifted into the room from a small crack in the curtains. The other night had been...horrific to say the least, and the only thing letting her know it was real was the picture frame that dug into her chest as she lay atop it. Pushing herself up she allowed herself a single glance before having to turn away from the memories it brought forth. How she'd been mean to him, how he annoyed her to no end, but also how he was always there when others dared not to come close. Now he was gone.

Not even bothering to change out of yesterday's usual outfit of her leotard and cape Raven stalked into the halls and to the kitchen for some herbal tea. Digging through drawers and searching through cupboards she found her teakettle, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to heat up. Then opening her box of tea she found a note attached to the bottom of the lid written by Beast Boy.

_**Uh, hey Rea I know I annoy you a lot. Maybe more than a lot, but it's only because I wanna see you smile. The only time I ever even get a chance to see one is when you make tea, so I stocked up on so many kinds for you. They're in a big white box in the pantry cause I'm sorry for being annoying and stuff, but please smile more… cause like, you're beautiful when you do.**_

_**-Garfield M. Logan A.K.A Beast Boy**_

Though the last part was scratched out she was still able to read through the pen scribbles and a small smile crept to her face. No one had ever really called her beautiful and that Beast Boy thought that was something to hold onto, but what made her even more somber is the fact that he wasn't there to share the small smile that was because of him. _Oh, Garfield you'll never cease to amaze or annoy me. Even now._

Clenching the tea box in her hands she never even noticed the whistling sound of her teakettle, "Hey, Raven could you turn that thing down?" Cy shouted over the harsh whistle.

Snapping away from her thoughts she took the kettle off the burner and proceed to make her tea as Cy slugged in and took out a frying pan. Watching the half robot half man rummage through the fridge while she sipped her tea she could feel that he too was struggling with Beast Boy's death, and why wouldn't he? Of all the Titans Cyborg and Beast Boy acted more like siblings than anyone else in the tower.

As she continued to watch him pull out things to fix for breakfast she wondered if she should tell him that he's pulling out Beast Boy's tofu. _Nah, maybe it'll be something to laugh at,_ she decided and kept her mouth a ghost of a smirk hidden behind her mug. Deciding she was tired of standing she walked over to the dining table and sat down in her spot. It was kind of funny how everyone had their spot when they ate. Robin would be at the head of the table with Starfire to his right and Cyborg to his left; naturally that meant Beast Boy would be right beside the tin man, and she across from him. Realizing that the seat would too remain as empty as his room the empath sighed setting her drink down and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, who put tofu in my bacon!" she heard Cy cry from the other room as she sniggered under her hood and he came out of the kitchen with a plate full of tofu bacon.

"Would it be hard to believe that you pulled it out yourself?" the dark girl suggested cooly in her usual monotone.

Raising his hand in protest the teen slowly let it drop realizing she was right then bust a gut laughing. Raven couldn't believe that he was laughing. If anything she'd expected him to grumble about it. Then as his laughs were becoming more like gasps of air a certain alien came into the room rubbing her still mascara streaked eyes. Observing the Tamaranian girl it was obvious to see that she'd as hard a time as she and Cyborg had. Standing from her seat she went to the princess who was observing Cyborg's fit of laughter.

Cocking her head at Raven Starfire blinked her big eyes in confusion, "Friend Raven why is Cyborg so happy on this horrid morning?"

Not one for comfort or patients for explaining certain situations such as this, due to never having dealt with this fragile state before plus coupled with her emotions was harder than her friends could ever realize, but she would try for the person she called sister, "He's not happy Starfire. Cyborg is laughing because he ended up making tofu bacon, and when he realized it he probably thought of Beast Boy."

Nodding at some semblance of understanding the Tamaranian girl flung her arms around Raven and gave her one of her famous hugs of death, as Beast Boy would call them, but instead of pushing away this time she allowed Starfire to finish her embrace before gasping for air. Bent over with her hands on her knees and chest heaving in oxygen like it was the last on Earth she watched Star go into the kitchen. _Oh. No._ Was all she thought as she made a dash for it, "Starfire, what are you doing?" She questioned, hoping that it didn't sound too worried.

"Preparing the pudding of sadness, though I do not think sadness is strong enough." she replied pouring the ingredients on the countertop as Raven's insides began to clench in protest.

"No, no, no. You don't have to do that," she commented hastily pulling her friend away from the counter and into the dining room where the once laughing Cyborg was now openly crying as he ate tofu bacon. Plopping Star down in her seat Raven once again took her place in her's and continued to sip her tea. All of them except one was present, and when he showed up things were no doubt going to get ugly.

* * *

><p>By the time Robin had come out Cyborg had stopped crying and has instead been staring intently at the chair beside him as if Beast Boy were going to appear out of thin air, and Starfire had been asking to make her pudding of sadness. No the only thing sad about that pudding was it's taste. However the four left of the Titans now sat silently in the living room waiting for someone to speak first.<p>

_I guess I will if-_ Her thoughts were cut off by Cyborg, "You know what? I'm pissed off. Hell even more than pissed off at you Robin." he shouted standing up from the couch and getting into their leaders face who didn't even flinch, "All you've ever done when we go up against Slade is leave us to clean up his mess, and guess what it cost us this time?!" he questioned angrily, "It cost us a Titan! A friend! But most of all it cost us a Brother!" he seethed glaring at the Boy Wonder as his chest heaved from lack of breath, "I went there after the explosion! I saw the bloody sand his body left an imprint in, and _I_ told him where the coordinates for that bomb was." he added, "You know what the worst part is though? He said he wasn't going to be the one to lose this city. As far as I'm concerned _you_ have."

With Cy's outburst finished Robin finally looked away and hung his head a whispered a heartfelt, "I know," as he stood and faced the three, "I know I've let you all down, and that it's my fault for what happened to Beast Boy. I will never live that down, from myself or you." He looked to each one of them as he continued on, "I am as guilty as Slade and I can say I'm sorry a million times over and it still won't be enough because I wasn't there. Hell, he even tried to stop me by getting in my way. I don't expect you to have the same amount of trust you once put in me, so I'll start over and in memory of our friend and brother I will lead this team with a new mind and clearer goal."

"Which would be?" Cy growled as he stood behind the couch with his arms crossed.

"That personal vendettas don't come before any of us. We are a family and I screwed up, and I'm willing to prove myself to you all again. That is if you'll allow me."

* * *

><p>IV's ran from his wrists and into plastic bags supported by metal stands as his body lay unconscious in the medical room of Slade's base. It was an interesting idea her mentor had to capture the strongest of the Titans. She at first thought he'd meant Raven, but as he explained his reasoning behind Beast Boy being the strongest she had been compelled to help further his goals even more. Though she did wonder how he was able to pull it off.<p>

"What are you doing here my dear?" Came a voice from behind her.

Though startled she didn't show it because it was a weakness, "Just checking up on an old friend, and wondering how you pulled this off. Even with the plans I secured for you in Metropolis a few weeks ago it still seems implausible that he's here right now."

Slade chucked over her shoulder as he leaned down into her ear, "Oh, yes what a marvelous plan it was."

Turning to face him she crossed her arms defiantly and locked her blue orbs onto the area where his eyes, or rather eye, would be if he weren't shrouded in shadows, "How did you know he'd be the one to go after the bomb?"

"It was carefully planned you see, for every member of the team I set a bomb in the districts they singularly know best. Cyborg near the science labs and mechanical factories, Raven near the magic shops and mystical vortices, Starfire near the most populated family areas, and Beast Boy, well the beach where you two walked along the pier. The first one he disarmed though was for Robin because it was exactly the first place we met five years ago."

She snorted at his answer as though she thought the answer would have been more complex, "That still doesn't explain how he's alive."

Clenching her cheeks with his and he came in closer so that he was mere inches from her face, "The technology you supplied me with was more than holographic technology. With it I am able to turn any object into another, while it still keeps it's same components. So while it may have felt and looked like he swallowed the bomb in reality he only swallowed a balloon. Then when he landed in the sea I remotely detonated another bomb located under the water to make the whole charade seem plausible." he finished tossing her head away causing her to stumble over to the bed on which Beast Boy rested.

Catching herself on the metal bars that lined the bed she looked at his sleeping face. The last time she'd seen him he was walking away from her with his shoulders hung low. Looking upon him now though she sees how he's changed, "Then what's to keep him from turning on us?" She questioned, not that she didn't trust Slade, hell nobody trusted Slade however he never gave her the full details of his plan and so questions must be asked.

Crossing his arms behind his back Slade stepped closer until he was on the opposite side of Beast Boy. Grabbing at the bag hanging from the metal pole he turned to the girl, "It's not just vitamins, proteins, and minerals in here you know." Gritting her teeth at his lack of an answer she waited for him to continue, "Inside this there's microscopic robots flowing through his bloodstream to his brain, and once there they locate nerve stems in the prefrontal cortex and alter both short term and long term memories. However instead of adding our own due to time constraints we're going to leave him with amnesia and play off of it until we twist his mind enough that he will one day kill the Titans!" he growled the last part with a sick twisted joy that permeated the air.

* * *

><p>The three Titans still sat there internally debating as Robin stood before them as a man on trial. He'd explained to them he understood why they have and will lose trust in him, as well as stepping up for what he's done is commendable, but Raven was still unsure. As she looked to the other two on the couch her demeanor was calm while on the inside a war was raging.<p>

"_Robin doesn't deserve to be called a Titan!" Rage bellowed as Timid shrunk behind Brave._

"_What he says is true and honest," Knowledge pointed out while pushing up her framed glasses and looked for back up._

"_I-I just wish Beast Boy were hereeeee!" Depressed sobbed not even adding anything relevant to the bickering of her emotions._

"_I know," Happy tried comforting Depression, but when that girl's depressed, well she's depressed._

"_As far as I'm concerned he killed Beast Boy, and he deserves to be punished," Rage continued on._

_Brave still allowing for Timid to hide behind her cloak actually nodded in agreement, "I concur. He hath no honor to quit himself and so we must make him."_

"_But he had enough honor to accept what he's done and is trying to atone for it," KNowledge once again pointed out being the only truly rational and reasonable one._

"_You don't get it do you?" Rage laughed inside, "Depression here is hurting which in turn is enraging me, and you're just standing here while that boy tries to get you to forgive him when we know that there is no way he can be forgiven."_

Now worried about the direction her emotions were going in Raven abruptly got up from the couch and walked away. Before she could get far enough though a green gloved hand grabbed her arm, "Rave-"

He had no time to finish her name as her dark energy sent him sprawling into the wall and four red eyes replaced her amethyst ones. At the sight of Robin on his back both Cy and Star were worried about him in that moment as they saw Raven coming closer with abyssal black tendrils of energy pouring from her being, just like the times they fought Dr. Light in the past. This time was different though because none thought she could be dissuaded this time.

"_You,_" she growled, "_You_ killed Beast Boy, and YOU ask to start over? You are pathetic." As she drew near electronics were turning on and off, as the glass windows overlooking the city cracked, and light bulbs shattered from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," he wheezed trying to ignore the pain that was going to leave a bruise as he looked up at her floating form.

"We will never forgive you, even if you earn it one day. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. _NO. ONE!_" she shouted as her tendrils reached out for Robin who looked more frightened than any had ever seen him before. However before the black tendrils could latch onto him Raven regained her senses and opened a portal to her room and dropped on her bed curling into the fetal position. Whatever the other two decided she would go along with, if only because that's what Beast Boy would want. Other than that though, as far as Robin was concerned he was dead to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there it is. Big bad Chapter 3. Was it as good as the others? Please tell me what you liked or didn't like I can always edit this stuff to make it better. Anyway I'll try to post another as soon as I can between school and looking for a job (Yay me, but I really need one) too bad I can't put down awesome fanfic writer on my resume or can I? Duh duh dun! Seriously though I'll continue working on this story as long as you guys keep liking it and even then I'll probably continue because of how stubborn I am. Till next time this has been Warden Commander Oxford signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Man it's been a hellofa week, or how many days have passed since I last posted? Ah, well who's counting right? Any way I'd like to continue thanking all of my awesome readers both new and old because you guys and gals are what's keepin me goin besides this two liter of soda and cappuccinos that I'm sipping on every now and then.**

**Can I just say holy freakin cow!? I love you guys. So far 18 followers and 15 faves and only 3 chapters (now 4 out) damn this is great. I really do appreciate you guys a lot, and I hope I never let you guys down.**

**So how did you all like the fact that BB was alive? Raise your hands so I can count. 1, 2 , 3... okay too many hands how bout we just leave comments instead?**

**blacksmoke14- I love me some baseball terminology there my friend. I was also glad that I'm keeping you on your toes cause who knows what's going to happen next right? Also yeah I knew Slade and Terra were together in the comics, but I don't know if it'l show up in this story. It might, we'll just have to wait and see. And I preomise Cy will have his blow up soon, but during a more public moment.**

**Jimmy1201- Are you able to read minds over the cyberspace? Cause if so you should joint the TT or at least tell me how you do it. Yes the Titans are broken. I'm pretty sure anyone would be broken since they've been the only family any of them really had and could rely on. Plus it'll make it easier for some "new villain" to kill them perhaps?**

**Guest- I'm always going to do more, just make sure to come back and check for new chapters.**

**DarkWingedAngel8- You know I always hated Robin in the original TT show? He was always too arrogant for my tastes and so now I'm in my own way making him face the music. However he is and yet is not the 'bad guy'.**

**Alright that's it for the A/N I promise. I know this chapter is a little short but I thought we should at least see the descision Cy and Star made to see if Robin would be sticking around. So without further a due I'll let you get to the story...now. **

* * *

><p>Decisions<p>

Cy and Star couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed. Raven, the calm cool and collected Titan, just unleashed a shitstorm of anger and hatred on Robin. It wasn't that he didn't deserve it because he did, but neither of them really knew how extreme Raven was going to take it. She never let her emotions show, and that she did so then was something scary. Helping their leader off the floor and onto the couch they looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"What?" he tried to yell but came out as more of a croak.

The two standing teens looked at one another then back at Robin, "She was right you know." Cy answered seeing as how Star was hesitantly looking away, "We may never forgive you and right now I'm too pissed to even do anything about it. You messed up."

"I said I was sorry," Robin tried hoping that they'd see reason.

"You don't get it do you? We may never forgive you. I can't as easily as Starfire may because I saw that Raven and BB had something. They may not have known it, but we, at least I saw it. She might not know how she felt for him, but the way she looked at the note BB left on her tea her heart was broken."

"Wait what note?" Robin asked hoping to change the subject.

"Ever notice how BB was always hanging around Raven trying to make her smile? Well he asked me to help out, turns but he wrote a note for Raven but wasn't able to give it to her in person so he left it on the bottom lid of her tea. She read it today, and the look she had… You know what? I don't care what you all say because I could see it, and now…" the tin man sighed rubbing his palm over his face, "Now all I know is nothing will ever be the same." Robin looked as guilty as he had during his 'I'm sorry' speech, and yet to Cy he didn't look guilty enough. Turning his back on the second eldest, he hung his head and crossed his arms.

"No, it won't." Robin agreed standing from the couch and placing a hand on his friends shoulder hoping to comfort him, but was shrugged off, "Starfire do you have anything to say?" Robin asked knowing that she cried all night.

Bright teary eyes met his, or the mask that held them anyway, her bright orbs seemed to seep into his very essence and hit him harder than any punch could have. The look she had in her eyes was not sadness, it was distress, anger, and hatred. It broke his heart to see his girlfriend that way. Turning from her burning and judging gaze Robin sighed knowing there was so much to say, but first he had to see if they even still wanted him as their leader.

"So, where do we go from here? Are we still a team, or…?" the question trailed off as he watched Cyborg walk to the window and looked out at the city.

"It was right there," he pointed outside.

Intrigued by his random action both Starfire and Robin joined Cy at the window, "What is right their friend Cyborg?"

Turning to meet the eyes of his friend Cyborg responded, "Where we all first met. Where we became a team that stuck together through thick and thin, and now is no different however at the same time it is." He paused looking back out the window trying to find the words.

"You mean because of Beast Boy…" Star summed up to which he sighed and nodded his head then faced Robin.

"We're still a team, but at the same time were not. You've got a lot of ground to gain with us and even if you do I may never be able to forgive you. Do you understand?"

Robin's eyes never left their place as he looked up in the metal man's eyes, "I know." Satisfied with the answer Cyborg left Star and Robin at the window, he had a car that needed fixing, but wasn't sure if it ever would be.

* * *

><p>Starfire continued to look out at the cityscape as a setting sun slowly descended on the buildings and people while she thought of what to say to her boyfriend. She didn't want to blame him, but she did and she felt bad for it. Not as bad as she missed Beast Boy though and that's whose holding her back now from ripping the Boy Wonder a new one. Sighing she leaned in closer to the window resting her forehead against the cool glass, "Robin?"<p>

Startled by her voice Robin wasn't even sure he'd heard her but answered the call anyway, "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Why do you always go after Slade by yourself, or leave us alone when we need your help?"

"I-I don't know," he responded rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"How do you not know?" She continued to question, this time a pained expression coming over her serene features.

"I-"

"You what!?" she snapped cutting him off and whipping around to face him still looking out the window, "You always do this and when you are in need we are always there, but when it comes to Slade you care not for us only for you." she decided turning her head up and floating away leaving a speechless Robin still in place.

Regaining his speech he flew after her leaping over the couch, "Star, wait!" he reached out to her.

"For what Robin? Wait for me to be the next one, or one of our friends?" she questioned sadly.

Sensing her train of thought he didn't want what was happening to be happening, "Please…"

"I love you Robin, but you don't let me know your name, you're always obsessing over Slade, and now one of my friends had died because of that foolishness. I will not be next, nor will my friends."

"Star," he croaked, "Please just listen to me."

Shaking her head in protest she planted one last peck on his cheek before she looked in his eyes once again, "I cannot do this. We...we have to break up."

Breathing heavily Robin tried everything he could, "I won't be leader anymore, I won't go after Slade, I won't even say his name anymore, but please don't do this."

"You do not understand, this is my decision. You are our leader and I love you, but it hurts more to love you than it ever should. I am sorry Robin, but we cannot be." With that she started back down the hall and entered her room closing the door behind her. She still loved him, but it was true what she said. It hurt to love him when all he ever did was obsess over a person that seems so much like him now.

* * *

><p>Robin stood in the hallways opening alone, hurt, and unsure. He'd been with Starfire for over three years, and just like that it was over. Was she right? Did it hurt to love him? Sighing he walked to the elevator seeking the silence of his Batman style lair at the bottom of the tower, he had a few calls to make.<p>

Each floor seemed to drag on as the elevator trudged down the elevator shaft at an agonizingly short pace. The quiet he used to welcome, but right now he'd give anything for there to be some mission so he could get his team back on their game. No, he knew it wouldn't be that easy since the incident. Happy when the metal box dinged and doors opened he walked over to the single chair in the room that sat before a giant monitor and communications screen.

Turning it on he searched his contacts and called the one he needed to speak to most. If he knew anyone with dirt on any criminal or hero in the world he had them. Not many seconds after sending out the call a broad shouldered man with fine features and smoothed back hair answered the call.

"Dick, is everything alright I'm kind of busy."

"No," Robin responded with a tone that meant business.

Sensing his former sidekick's tone Bruce called back to Alfred telling him to hold all calls then turned to the screen, "What is it?"

"I lost one of my team yesterday."

"Casualties happen Dick."

"Not like this though."

"What do you mean?"

"Slade or as you know him Deathstroke killed the youngest member of my team."

Bruce leaned in closer seeing the problem, "I see, but you know what he's like."

"I thought I did, but e called us to warn us of the five bombs each one with the power to destroy the city…"

"And there's five of you-"

"One of them went off," he interrupted the elder.

"What aren't you telling me Dick?"

"Instead of going after the bombs with my team I went after him. I thought it was something you'd have done."

"So your team member died fixing your mistake."

Robin flinched. Though Bruce's tone was normal he'd gotten to be able to tell when the man was angry, "It's what you would have done if you had a team!"

"No it's not, if I had a team I'd follow through with the mission at hand. Some stakes are higher than personal vendettas. I thought I taught you better, but I guess some lessons are better done through experience. The question is, what are you going to do now?"

Dick looked down in thought, then back up at the screen, "It's time for a change. From now on I'm Nightwing and I will keep this team together and make sure what happened to Beast Boy doesn't happen again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Told you it was short, but what did you guys like, hate, or love about it, and or what would you have changed. Next chapter should be up soon withing the next week hopefully and then after that I have a week vacation from college so I should maybe be able to get out 2 more in that amount of time.**

**Until then Help me come up with a villainous name for Beast Boy since he's gonna be with Slade and stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright, so another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I think you guys will enjoy it though and it's going to be getting a bit more intense after this chapter.**

**Again I'd like to take this opening and just thank each and one of you readers for believing in my work. Whether it's through favoriting, following, or commenting, or any combination of those three things I am eternally greatful for all of your support. Of all my fics this one is by far my favorite and it's because of you guys, and I thank you deeply.**

**blacksmoke14- No worries about the Slade and Terra thing, I was out of the loop for a while too so don't feel too bad about it. Also thanks for the suggestions for names cause I had no idea if I wanted to give BB a villainous name, so I wanted to keep my options open and you were awesome with a reply. So thanks a million.**

**PurpleRawan- Thanks for the five stars and I'm glad you're interested. Hope this chapter came soon enough for ya, and I might keep that idea of the team thinking the're hallucinating in mind.**

**DwaejiTokki- Just thought I'd keep my options open because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue for him to Use Beast Boy for his name because it would tarnish all the good he's done, then again using Changeling or his real name may impact the Titans more, so thanks for the thought. I really appreciate it.**

**Shay Chamberlain- Thanks, I'm a sucker for writing sad stories, and I'm going to make it really painfully sad as I continue down this road.**

**Cortexin- Honestly I wasn't expecting this story to blow up so fast and I'm happy that you're enjoying this even though it's now only five chapters long. And no worries about your story mate I plan on checking out cause I need some new reading material. To your question about Slade and BB teaming up all I can say is good things come to those that wait. (Cliche? Yes, but in this case it's true.) And by wait I mean for the next chapter after this one cause answers shall be revealed, plots shall be planned, and maybe a funeral too?**

**iamking- not to boast or anything, but that's what i do.**

**LolGirl27- Thank you for both liking it and it upsetting you. I find an audience more appealing if I can pull at their strings, much like the Puppet King. **

**Also I think Imma take this time to tell you the ages of the titans since it will play a small roll in a coming chapter.**

**CY= 20**

**Robin/Nightwing= 19**

**Star=18**

**Raven=18**

**BB=18 (Youngest)**

* * *

><p>A Memory Lost<p>

Beast Boy lay asleep still after everything he's been through, just happy that he could remember. He remembered her voice, eyes, and the way she made him feel as if happiness wasn't just a facade he put on for the team. Raven was his happiness and so as his tired body lay healing his memories dwelled on her. However he was not aware that it would be his last.

_It had been one of those day's for the Titans, everything that could have gone wrong had. For some reason all of the same old guys they put in cells a week ago were once again loose throughout the city, or that's how it seemed at least. However this day's action had taken it's toll on the green hero. They were going up against Mumbo Jumbo once again, but this time he had some new tricks up his sleeve._

_In the process of battling with one of their regular foes he pulled a trick no one saw coming, especially the one it happened to. With a swish of his wand and some words everyone was too disoriented to remember Raven had ended up in a thick glass box filled with water. The sorceress struggled as her bound body fought to escape, but it was no use. The other Titans aside from Beast Boy, who was pounding against the glass, were trying to stop the villain who'd been robbing a bank._

_Beast Boy watched as Raven's struggling became more erratic and her eyes held despair, and then her body became limp; sinking to the bottom as Beast Boy's open palm touched the glass and he too fell with her body until it hit the glass bottom. Channeling all of his rage he morphed into a silverback gorilla and punched at the glass causing it to shatter and shards of it to embed into his skin. As water flooded out he cradled Raven in his arms put her chest to his ear and listened._

_Thump, thump...thump, thump. Relieved to find her still alive he placed her on the bus bench nearby and turned his attention to Mumbo. He hurt Raven, almost killed her, and now that she was safe the beast could be unleashed. Though his teammates were holding there own and could have taken down the foe without his help the beast within was angered and out for blood. A blood curdling howl left the beasts jaws as he leapt into action sideswiping at even his own teammates just to get to the magician._

_Having backed the blue skinned man into a brick wall an unearthly growl emanated from the towering form of Beast Boy's counterpart. Staring the man in the eyes green claws picked him up by the throat and bashed him into the hard bricks. So enraged by the actions of this one man Beast Boy didn't have control, not like he had every now and then, but when it concerned Raven the beast was primal and would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant killing. Still bashing Mumbo into the building Cy, Robin, and Star tried to stop him, but it was no use. The beast was out for blood, and no one could stop him. That was until Raven had put her arm on his shoulder and he let the bleeding man drop to the ground like dead weight. Inspecting her to make sure she were alright the beast nuzzled the hand she placed upon his maw and sure enough a calm settled over the once raging beast and Beast Boy reverted back to his normal form._

_After that he and Raven went to the tower while the other three waited for the cops to show up and take Mumbo back to prison. And now the two stood silently watching the setting sun at the top of the tower. Beast Boy was perturbed by what he'd done, and doesn't hesitate to believe that the beast would have killed Mumbo if Raven hadn't stopped him in time, so he was abnormally distant from the girl his heart ached for but knew it could never have._

"_Beast Boy?" he voice was a whisper._

"_Yeah?" he responded hoping not to get a lecture from her._

"_Thank you." she said louder and with a hint of emotion._

_Doing a double take Beast Boy looked at her sideways as if he'd just witnessed the creation of life itself. He gave a slight smile, "Don't thank me Rea." he sighed with slumped shoulders, "I almost killed him, and would have too if you hadn't stopped me."_

_She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. Her eyes sparkled like the purple shades decorating the sky along with the hues of oranges and pinks created by the dipping sun, "You saved me, and I would have died if not for you."_

"_Well this world wouldn't be worth living in if you weren't in it." Realizing what he just said, and the context of it, Beast Boy closed his eyes and readied himself to be thrown off the tower, but instead was surprised to feel a slight peck on his cheek causing them to heat with blush. Opening his eyes he rubbed the cheek she'd kissed and smiled. Though she didn't return the smile with her lips he could see it in her eyes. After the moment had passed the two decided to sit silently and watch as the last rays of the sun painted the sky he placed his hand over hers and was happy to find she didn't pull away._

As his memory played memory over memory of Raven the nanobots worked relentlessly attacking his brain, removing every strand of the Titans' influence and every good thing and bad thing alike. For a while though he remembered everything. As the memory of that night tried to proceed the shapes and colors started to blend together and fall into a black hole of nothingness. Names, faces, places he could no longer remember them. They had no importance and he didn't care because he could no longer remember. His name, identity, and self was lost to him, and replaced with question upon question that he could not answer. Jolting awake from the healing sleep he'd been in a panicked Beast Boy whipped his vision about the medical room. From the white coats hanging on a rack in the corner to the IV's coming out of his wrists. However he could feel some hatred for medical labs, and right now though he wasn't exactly sure where he was he assumed that it was a safe bet, that he was in one.

Acting off that one feeling he tore the needles from his skin and rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the floor and then searched for the nearest door. _Where am I? Who am I? And What am I?_ He questioned as frantic hands searched along the walls for a knob to release him from this unknown prison. Finding a crease in the wall that seemed to be a door he began to pound, little did he know that his captors already knew he was awake.

"Let me out!" he shouted as his fist repeatedly knocked against the door, but was met with no answer from the other side.

"Let. Me. Ouuutttttt!" he bellowed, this time bracing both hands together and throwing them against the door causing a dent to be formed in the metal.

It was then that a man's voice came over the intercom, "Calm yourself Changeling. There is no need to panic or worry."

Spinning around to find where the voice was coming from the green teen listened carefully and looked up to the ceiling where a speaker was placed in the left corner of the room, "Who are you?" he demanded, "And more importantly who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I'm sure all of you have questions and if so this would be the time to lay them on me, so I can answer them to the best of my ability in the next chapter if I can. Also what did you guy's think abut this chapter? What could have been better, or am I still going strong? Please comment, follow, fave, or any of the combo listed.**

**My thanks,**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so the last chapter might not have been up to par with you guys and for others it was great and that's okay because it means I get great feedback. Truthfully I just needed a filler chapter to see where I was going to take things. I have decided that Beast Boy will now be called Changeling and his 'true identity' will be Mark (I haven't come up with a last name yet)**

**I'd like to take this time to thank you all as always for reading this story because I would really not be continuing this story without you guys (I'm serious) You all have given me so much to look forward to when I write and your comments helping me map out the details of where it's been and is going to go is you all coming together to help me write this story. You guys are my inspiration and don't you forget it.**

**Mail TIME!**

**DwaejiTokki- Okay I know you're joking about killing yourself, but please no jokes like that cause I know some people who, well yeah. Anyway please don't cry cause it is sad, but it needed to happen otherwise there'd be no way in oblivion that BB would be joining Slade and Terra so compromise had to be done. Also it's not just Rob who's gonna feel bad. The whole team is going to shit bricks once they find out he's alive. Anyway thanks for reading my short filler chapter it meant a lot and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Alright that was the mailbag for this chapter maybe this one's will be more full by the time I post the next chapter?**

**Anyway I promised a much longer chapter and you've got it. This answers some questions and gave a few more to the story, and I also added a little something to make you all squirm in your seats as you read! *Maniacal Laughter***

**So enjoy the chapter... **

* * *

><p>Slade looked at the teen through the monitor screen as the boy tore at the room banging against the door, "Calm yourself Changeling. There is no need to panic or worry." he spoke through an intercom.<p>

He watched the teen spin around to find where the voice was coming from and with little effort the green teen listened carefully and looked up to the ceiling where a speaker was placed in the left corner of the room, "Who are you?" he demanded, "And more importantly who am I?"

Chuckling to himself Slade turned his head to Terra who was standing beside him, arms crossed behind her back, and blue orbs glued to the screen. He knew she had felt bad betraying him, but she quickly changed her tune when she noticed that he started to move on with the obvious crush the animal-shifter had on the dark one of the team. It was also the fact that she'd realized how much fun came with being a villain; she never had to worry about bystanders, or how much power she used, plus the money for services rendered wasn't bad at all.

"Shall I get him?" she questioned with a stone voice.

Looking back at the monitor screen Slade rubbed his chin in thought, "Yes, but make sure you're nice to him. Like we planned, remember?"

Scoffing she turned away, but he was quicker. Out of his chair he constricted his hand around her arm twisting her so she had to face him, "Remember?" his voice poured like sickly sweet honey from behind the mask as she glared at him.

Wrenching her arm away she rubbed the spot where he'd grabbed her, looked down at her feet, and then back up with determination and a challenge in her eyes, "Of course I can." then she walked away.

Returning to his seat he watched as the Changeling paced and looked at the obvious door, waiting to pounce once someone came through it. Watching as the ex-Titan looked for weapons and finally settled on one of the metal stands holding the IV bags he wielded it like a spear, just waiting to strike.

* * *

><p>Terra paced herself down the hallway. She'd seen him when he was asleep and not a threat, but now that she had to collect him her thoughts wandered to how much he knew he could do, and if he did what would he do to her. She knew his memory was gone so that would make things easy and hard to explain. To not know who you are and trust a complete stranger from his point of view would bring about questions she just hoped her mentor had the answers to.<p>

Stopping at the door, which blended with the metal wall inconspicuously, she studied the dents he'd made before she came to get him. The dented metal jutted out in rough patches over the door where his hands had come into contact with it. _I just hope I don't have to rip it off,_ she thought tiredly punching a code into the nearby number pad. Looking down at the floor waiting for the door to open Terra barely had the time to react when the metal opened with a hiss and a metal pole hit her square in the chest.

Falling backward she had no time to catch herself before she hit the hard concrete floor and he was above her snarling still clenching the steel pole in his hand and pushing it down on her chest, "Who are you?" he viciously growled pressing the metal down harder constricting her ability to breathe.

Grasping the pole at her end with both hands she tried to push it off, but he had the leverage and weight to keep her pinned, "A friend," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then what's my name?"

"Mark Wilson! Your name is Mark Wilson." As she said the name Slade had come up with Beast Boy lessened the pressure he applied, but she was sure if she tried to fight him that things would only deteriorate.

"And where am I?" he questioned further looking into her eyes as her blonde hair fanned over the floor.

"You're home," she whispered trying to sound as genuine as possible, and it worked.

* * *

><p>"You're home," she whispered to him. Those two words seemed impossible, and yet they felt so right. Home. His home, is where he was now, and he remembered nothing of it. Both relief and anger flooded his mind for he was happy to be around those that knew him, but also pissed off at the fact that he couldn't remember anything of his life.<p>

He searched her eyes and knew he didn't even know the name of this girl, no woman, he'd been living with. Were they together? Were they related? Or were they just friends? His hands dropped the skinny pole and he turned back to the room walking in and letting the door shut behind him. Balling his hands into fist he dropped to his knees and cried to the ceiling in unknowing of his life before now. Slouching forward with his head bowed the cries of anger and grief subsided knowing it would get him nowhere, so he just sat there still trying to process.

"Mark?" he heard the question from the other side of the metal door soft and barely audible, but still he heard it.

"Who am I?" his raw throat burned as he questioned her.

"I already told you," was her response.

Clenching his teeth and turning his head toward the mirror on the wall he stood and walked over to it, inspecting his green complexion and shaggy green hair, "I mean...who was I to you? I would also ask for your name."

His ears twitched at the slight giggle he heard from the other side and flinched thinking it was one of mockery, "Fine laugh all you want." he sighed knowing he shouldn't have expected much, but at the same time angry. If this was his home then shouldn't they be nicer and trying to help him?

"It's not what you think," she informed, "I laughed because I missed you. After all I am your girlfriend." a small smile could be heard in her words which Beast Boy responded kindly to.

Leaping over the bed and to the door Best Boy opened it to find her still standing there, her blue eyes mixing with his forest green ones, "I-I'm your boyfriend?" he stuttered still unable to believe it.

"Mhmm," she nodded and smiled grabbing him by the hand and making her way into the medical room, "My name is Terra, just don't forget it again."

"I won't," he promised as she let go of his wrist and she went over to another wall and found the closet. Opening it she took out the black suit Slade had designed for the green teen, a pair of combat boots, and gloves of matching fabric. Handing them over to the tall man she smiled then plopped herself in a chair that he hadn't noticed before.

Standing with clothes in hand he looked down then back up at her, "Well go on get dressed, Slade wants to see you."

"W-who's Slade?"

"Our mentor," she smiled, "Don't worry. Any question you might have he can answer okay? All you need to do right now is get dressed."

"I-in here, in front of you?" Beast Boy stammered wanting to make sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries.

Whipping out her cellphone Terra smiled again hoping to not show any annoyance she felt at having to put up with the act, "I am your girlfriend Mark."

"Just making sure," he replied defensively.

Taking off his hospital gown Beast Boy was relieved to find he had a pair of magenta and black boxers on, so it wasn't quite as awkward for him as it could have been. _Even if she is my girlfriend, I don't remember Terra at all. This really sucks, and the worst part is I have no idea how I forgot anything._ Sighing he pulled on the bottoms of his black uniform. It was strong and yet light as though made for fighting dangerously. There was no real color to it except for black and if there was a design he couldn't find one. About to put the top on he noticed the stitched up gash running down his abdomen.

_Now how did I get that?_ He questioned poking at it then hissed in pain as it flared from his touch, "God damn it!" he yelped slightly jumping from the sting.

"Are you okay?" Terra called over from her seat not bothering to look up from the device in her hands.

"How did I get this?" he turned and pointed to the wound on his abdomen.

Looking up she saw his worry. _God now I remember another reason I stopped liking him, he's so stupid._ "I said Slade would answer your questions."

"But why won't you!?" he shouted in a primal tone stalking closer to the chair in which she sat, "I thought I was your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be the one telling me why it feels like I've been stabbed in the back?"

She sat wide eyed almost cowering at the way his voice filled her ears, as though he could have killed her just by looking at her, "Because you were." she deadpanned ignoring the ever growing look of intensity in Beast Boy's eyes.

Breathing heavily he turned away from her throwing the top over his head noticing the same exact feel of its weight matched that of the pants. Curious of who the maker was he searched for a tag, but found none. Letting the issue rest he placed on his gloves and socks then laced up the steel toe boots, standing before Terra when he was finished.

Looking up, she couldn't help but give him a once over. As she thought before he was no longer the skinny short kid of the group. Now he was six foot tall, well defined, and their secret weapon to destroying the Titans. Smiling she stood and hugged him like the good little actress she was, "Come on, time to re-meet the boss."

* * *

><p>Terra had performed her part well, but now came the true test of the technology stolen to see if nothing of Best Boy truly remained. Sitting up straight in his seat Slade's eye could make out the two forms coming down the hallway, a small grin was hidden behind his mask as they approached.<p>

"And here Terra though she'd lost you," he chuckled standing from the chair causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Slade?"

"You need even ask?" his smooth voice echoed in the spacious room more like a warehouse.

Crossing his arms and putting more weight on his back foot Beast Boy looked calm, but the seasoned assassin knew he was looking for escapes should the worst come to pass, "Just covering my bases."

Rising from his seat he stepped down the stairs that allowed him to tower over everyone, "You have questions and I have answers."

Snorting Beast Boy looked over the man before him. He was taller than the one eyed man who Terra claimed to be his mentor. However if this man really did have answers what more did he have to lose? He already lost his memory, so why not?

"Alright, what do you train me for?"

Chuckling he whipped out two bo staffs tossing one to the boy who caught it midair, "I see you're starting out with easy ones."

"Answer my question."

"You are my apprentice, my heir in a way." he told charging Beast Boy and striking out with his weapon which the changeling blocked effortlessly, "We steal, kill, and make the world ours. In fact you're my most promising recruit thus far."

"There have been others?" the other questioned aloud.

"Yes, you knew them all, but the reason Terra is here is well," Kicking Beast Boy in the knee he shoved him back, "Because you two are a team."

Dropping the staff Beast Boy preferred the more direct approach. Shifting into a triceratops he charged Slade who dodged with a feathers grace then hit his opponent in the back as he shifted to his normal form.

Growling Beast Boy charged again, but instead of following through with the charge as Slade thought he would have the boy stopped dropping to the ground and swept his leg bringing the man to his back.

Crouching over the man Best Boy's hands took the shape of claws held at the Base of Slade's throat, "No more fighting, and only answers."

A slow clap resonated from the corner of the room and out of the darkness stepped Slade? Confused Best Boy tore off the mask before him only to find wires and hard drives, "Was this a joke?" he growled storming over to the now still man.

"It was training to make sure you didn't forget your teachings. As for your questions follow me."

* * *

><p>Following the man into another hallway opposite of the one he originally came out of Beast Boy silently studied the walls. They were made of metal and seemed to be more of a lair than a home. Stopping when Slade did he stood beside the shorter man and screens flickered to life.<p>

Small, wide, large, and tall screens covered the walls reporting in news feeds from all over the world, and in the center a holographic projection of teenagers glowed spinning.

"These are the ones who took away your memory Changeling." he paused to let it sink in, what he was saying, and to see if their images triggered any memories of his time as a Titan.

"Changeling?"

"It's your identity when causing the world destruction."

Taking Slade's answer he stepped up to the hologram Changeling rest his chin between his forefinger and thumb studying the images hoping to remember, but he didn't, "Why'd they do it?"

"Raven, did it to be more specific," Terra interjected receiving a silent glare from Slade in the process.

The name spoken caused the hologram to zoom in on the face of a woman wearing a violet purple cloak covering her grey skin and amethyst eyes, barely visible under the hood. A red box encasing her face branched off to the side listing off powers, strengths, and weaknesses.

Reaching out to her his head turned back to Slade, "She did this?" Though he trusted them a little he didn't believe Terra as much as he wish he could.

A nod was all the confirmation he received from the man standing with crossed arms, "She did it because she and Robin found out you were a double agent within their ranks."

"I spied on them for you? How long?"

"Eight almost nine years, but no one really expected her to go into your thoughts. You had your character down to a peg."

Cocking his head slightly Changeling continued to gaze at Raven, there was something about her that chilled him to the bone, yet drew him in, a wanting to understand her more, "That's how I got caught?"

"Yes and no, you see you were snooping around on the Titans main frame, something very out of character for you and you were on a communicator with me. She found out and told the others. Once they confronted you there was nothing to do but run. In the end Robin sunk a sharpened blade into your back causing a through and through. While that was going on Raven dug into your memories trying to extrapolate what she can from you, or it seems that way in the video."

Knowing he'd take the bait Slade waited for the boy to make up his mind, "Show me the video."

Pressing a button on his remote the doctored footage of what happened at the beach played on every screen. Changeling watched as the Boy Wonder and empath double teamed him until Robin sunk his blade in and Raven chanted a mantra forcing himself inside his brain. In the end it showed the Changeling willing himself away by crawling into the ocean and disappearing from sight.

"Is he dead?" Robin's voice filled with rage.

"If he's not he soon will be. He'll die from blood loss or drown. Whatever the case he's dead." Raven's monotone echoed in his ears uncaring and brutal.

Pausing the footage on Raven's amethyst eyes his voice filled the silence that once lingered in the room, "They haven't told the city of your betrayal, and most likely won't since you helped to put criminals away. Also to admit they had a double agent in their ranks would shed more of a harsh light on the group."

Snorting Mark studied all of their faces. Recognizing each and every one of them until he could cross them off the list as dead. As he was doing so Terra stepped up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder as if trying to provide a comfort he found he didn't need. Shrugging her hand off he noticed Slade's input had stopped, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, now that you mention it there is one thing. The mayor has decided to hold a massive memorial slash funeral for you. Every one of the Titans will be in attendance, including some of the Justice League members as well."

Clenching his fists He turned away from the monitors and approaches Slade. Standing straight he looked down on his mentor a sick and twisted plan already forming in his head, "They think I'm dead, but I say we let a ghost haunt them. Maybe drive them to insanity."

Smirking under his mask Slade was happy that his plan was going according to pan, "What'd you have in mind?"

Smirking like the devil Changeling glanced back at the hologram of the team, "I'm going to need my old suit, and any technology you have to make me invisible even to Cyborg's equipment. Also something that can make me look human. We want to blend in with the crowds don't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Be honest how was it? I think it got much longer and better from last chapter right? Right? **

**So about the BBxTerra thing what'd ya'll think of it? I thought it put a nice twist in there. You know a way to keep Changeling from remembering and being able to keep a close eye on him as well, then again that's just me and I wanna know what you all think.**

**As always please comment (about how extremely terrible or greatly awesome this story is), follow, of fave if you feel like it, or any combo of the three cause what you do and say is actually important to me, thanks a million. **

**Also what JL memebers do you want to make a slight appearance? To see the choices go to my profile and VOTE!**

**For his last name though I'm thinking of either going with**

**1)Theron which is Greek for Hunter**

**or**

**2)Thimba African for lion Hunter. (I was going to go with this one because he was in Africa when he got his powers and thought it was clever)**

**However I'm letting you my lovely readers decide.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm Back! Hello everyone how's it going? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life and such. Anyway I want to thank all my readers for their support and reading. Here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Rita I-"<p>

Nightwings apology was cut off by the Doom Patrol woman, "H-how can this be? My baby is-is…"

Hanging his head at having to deliver the bad news to the closest thing Garfield had to a mother he didn't want to say it but had to, "Dead, yes."

Her cries filled the living room as each Titan watched the screen with her face on it. None knew how to comfort her, hell they didn't know how to comfort each other, but they knew they had to hold it together for the cities sake. Unable to block out Rita's sobs Raven floated to Nightwing's side, though she'd rather have punched him out a window she refrained.

"I'm sorry," she voiced with sincerity, "B-Gar was a friend and I'm sorry we let him get hurt," her eyes sought the Boy Wonder out of her peripheral vision hoping that he'd start to burn, "We're having a funeral for him tomorrow and if you could make it I know he'd be happy for you to be there." Raven added as Rita continued to cry in bouts.

"T-thank you Raven. He always said you were the best one of them all, and now I see why." Rubbing her mascara run cheeks she sniffled then tried to compose herself enough to address them, "Sadly the Doom Patrol is half way around the world and we wouldn't be able to make it in time, so we won't be able to attend." With those last words she started to sob once again and this time someone else's' voice was heard in the back ground.

"Rita," the man's voice called, "is everything alright?" Steve appeared on the screen next to her kneeling down to hold her in his arms unaware of the goings on.

"I-it's G-Garfield," she was able to sob out.

Groaning Steve's eyes rolled in annoyance thinking that he had just done something to get attention, "What has he done now?" his voice matching his expression.

Sobbing even harder Rita clung to him harder unable to speak. Seeing the woman was in no shape to talk Cy cleared his throat gaining the man's attention, "Oh, hello Titan's what has Beast Boy done now?"

Unsure whether to rip the man's head off or give it to him straight Nightwing stepped forward, "Garfield did nothing wrong sir. In fact he saved this whole city."

"Good, but that's no reason to be crying over the boy," Steve pointed out.

"Please, friend Nightwing is trying to speak," Star tried to get Steve back on track.

Nodding in understanding Steve waited for the reason his wife was crying over the boy she'd unofficially adopted many years ago. However as he waited the Titan's only glance at each other unsure how he'd react, but someone needed to tell them so Cyborg stepped up, "Sir, Beast Boy was killed saving this city," his eyes also glancing to Nightwing as Raven's had.

At first Steve's face was unwavering, but then his eyes turned solemnly to his wife who was just shuddering enveloped in his arms. Sighing he only held her closer turning back to the screen, "I'm sorry Titan's. I'm sorry he died saving the city," surprisingly his voice started to choke and tears formed in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He repeated in a whisper before turning the screen blank and cutting off their connection.

With the condolences having been taken care of a pregnant silence hung between the four that remained. It had been only a few days since his death and the anger, guilt, and disbelief were still potent as they stood quietly unknowing of what to do. With the unhideable news of Beast Boy's demise the mayor of Jump City jumped the gun announcing a city wide memorial slash funeral would be held in Beast Boy's honor.

Sighing Nightwing let his shoulders drop relieved that he didn't have to wear his stoic demeanor in front of his team. They knew he felt guilty, and they never let him forget it, but things were going as well as could be expected at the moment.

"So, what do we say tomorrow?" the second eldest asked looking from member to member.

Crossing her arms Raven looked to the defeated teen. It was true she still harbored ill will toward him and said he was dead to her, but still he was her family. They all were, and while she wasn't pleased with the actions of their leader she still held true to doing what Garfield would have believed in, "We tell them how he always had a joke or smile to give even though we knew it was just a facade."

"We also say how much he cared for every one of us, the people, the children, and animals alike," Cy added to her statement, a grimace of a smile remembering his friend.

"And that friend Beast Boy always made sure to apologize for any wrongs he did, like when he apologized to Mumbo the day after he almost killed him." the Tamaranian also added.

Internally snorting at himself Nightwing thought of how noble Beast Boy had actually been and knew that he had to tell the truth, "And I'm going to tell the city it was my fault."

Shocked stares met his masked eyes unyielding in detection of lies, but none of them could find them. Nightwing was telling the truth, and that statement right there made them hope that they could get through this without any more damage than had already been had.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

"Now remember Changeling, whatever they say today is just a cover up so that they don't have to tell their fair citizens a traitor has been in their missed for the past few years." The well-dressed man wearing an Armani grey suit spoke to the tall tan, and dark haired teen sitting beside him holding the slender fingers of the blonde next to him in the front row of the VIP section who'd raised the funds to have the memorial.

Giving a grim chuckle the teen turned his head to the left, "You worry too much Mr. Wilson, if anything they should be the ones worrying." Bringing up the woman's hand to his lips he lightly pecked the back of Terra's hand hoping she would remember her part in the event to come.

As if sensing his thoughts she squeezed his hand in reassurance as the procession line of the Titans, Titans East, Titans West, honorary Titans, and Batman, Batwoman, Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and the Flash proceeded up the stage taking their own seats.

As the music stopped playing camera bulbs flashed, reporters slew out questions, and the people stood in silence as the Mayor approached the podium a written speech in his hands. Clearing his throat he ushered all to be quiet, "Citizens of Jump City it is with great displeasure that I stand here with you today mourning the loss of one of our greatest hero's we've ever seen. Beast Boy was not just a hero though, he was an ambassador for our animal shelters and animal preservations, someone who took the time to visit children's hospitals, the homeless, and so many others. In times of distress the Titans would be there and with him at their side they were unstoppable-"

Listening to the fat man's speech Changeling didn't understand. Slade had said the Titans were covering up their mess, so why was the Mayor saying all of these good things? "So is the Mayor in on it too?" he questioned in a whisper.

Nodding slightly Slade whispered back, "He's part of the government in this city, so whatever goes wrong and is exposed means he doesn't get re-elected. So yes, he knows about you, but just like the Titans he's covering his ass."

Understanding Slade's point Mark just sat back watching the show readying himself for it to actually start however as the Mayor finished his speech his attention was drawn to the dark girl in a black leotard and cape who was now making her own way to the podium. He knew her by her form and look it was Raven, but at the same time there was something about her that made his blood boil with rage and a longing to rip out her throat with his teeth. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as the Titan steadied herself and met his eyes.

Shaking his head he shook the thoughts from his mind and calmed himself. If he was going to pull this off it had to go smoothly, and right on time his phone rang disturbing the silence that held the crowd. Standing and waving a hand in apology Changeling left the seats, but even as he left he could still feel her eyes on him.

Losing himself in the crowd and cutting into the wooded park near them he slipped off his holorings and ivy colored skin made itself present as he prepared himself. Walking back out into the crowd he hid beneath a hood, so no one could know it was him. Making his way to the front line he dropped his hood and a Machiavellian grin plastered his face as the astonished faces on the podium watched him disappear.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes still burned on the spot where <em>he<em> had been, but then he was gone. Beast Boy was there, and then he was gone. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. _Am I going crazy?_ She thought as she internally panicked while also trying to calm down.

"Y'all saw that too right?" Cy asked with a hesitation in his voice.

Though she saw him too she couldn't bring herself to say yes, "N-no," she stuttered into the mic, "I didn't see anything."

Looking to Raven's slightly shaken form at the podium Star moved from her seat and stood beside her, "If that was not friend Beast Boy, then who was it?"

"We saw him too Raven," Nightwing pointed out.

"N-no you didn't, I didn't, no one did," she broke into tears turning away from the stand being led back to her seat by Starfire.

Taking her seat Raven had gained control of herself, but also was ashamed of her outburst and could no longer face the people, so she opted to look at Nightwing instead. _It- it couldn't have been him. T-there's just no way, and I couldn't get a read on him, so it wasn't him._ She told herself, _it wasn't him._ Sighing she turned away from their leader and back out to the crowd, as whispers of confusion weaved through the people at Raven's outburst.

Knowing that this would continue if they didn't do anything Cy stepped up to the podium ready to say what he wanted to and honor his friend, even if he was a little wigged out at the moment.

"Look y'all you gotta stop whisperin' like something's goin' down. We're here today cause Beast Boy, my brother, and friend isn't with us here today, so cut her some slack: we're all taking it hard." Gripping the edges of the wooden panel he leaned in with a sigh ready to make his speech.

* * *

><p><em>Now that was fun,<em> Changeling chuckled internally as his plan was falling into place. Shifting into a bee he flew over to where the empath now sat and landed on her shoulder which she took no notice of, and even if she had she wouldn't have been able to see or sense him thanks to the technology Slade had procured for this mission.

Watching from his nice view he became quickly bored as he waited for Cyborg to finish his speech about how nice he was and yadda yadda, just trying to cover his ass. So while that was happening he decided to study the dark girl even closer than he had earlier. She smelled of lavender and must, the kind that came from old books, and her skin was soft almost inviting peace. Taking all of this new information in his head began to burn with images flooding in faster and faster like a movie montage. He saw himself curled up in her lap as a cat and her allowing it., then it cut to her slamming him into a wall just for trying to tell a joke. Even then more and more images of the abuse she'd inflicted upon him burned its way back into his mind like the embers of a fire rising back to life. Ignoring

Angered by the memories the Changeling's blood boiled once more with anger. He had been the scapegoat for their anger, he realized in that moment, but he had to remain in control if this were going to work. Flying away from his spot on Raven he floated to Cyborg as he finished his speech and whispered, "It's your fault too. I'm not here because of you, and the team. We were friends, why am I the one dead and not you?"

Cy's eye's widened, he could of sworn he heard BB's voice just then. The same pitch and tone, even his cybernetic software had picked it up. _Maybe I'm just going crazy._ Turning around however his face still remained in the shocked expression that the Changeling was watching with joy, and now it was Terra's turn to have some fun…

Terra had been waiting for this moment, as risky as it was, she knew with the cover of the rampaging crowd about to begin none would be able to find the source of the disturbance. Having worked on controlling her powers for the past few years she could rip the ground apart with a flick of her wrist and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>As Nightwing made his way to the place a conflicted looking Titan had been standing he made eye contact with him as they passed, who looked like he'd seen a ghost times two. <em>I guess it's like he said, we're all on edge.<em> Adjusting the mic and clearing his throat he found himself being pushed away by a streak of scarlet and a woman crying "Look out!" as a giant boulder of ground came crashing down onto the stage causing all hero's to grab whatever dignitaries they could to disperse and dodge the massive piece of Earth.

As soon as it was done the hero's in attendance knew panic was on the minds of the citizens as screams were heard and the beginnings of trampling feet hit the pavement.

"Thanks," Nightwing clasped the Flash on the shoulder who gave a nod in response.

Still trying to figure out what happened the Justice League members and Teens gathered around the crumbled stage, "Who caused this damage?" were the first words out of Nightwing's ex-mentor's mouth.

"I can answer that," came Terra's voice as she floated in the air on top of her own boulder hands glowing an earthly yellow along with her eyes as a folly of arrow sized stalagmites darted their way towards the crowd.

"_You_," Raven growled, eyes turning red as she took to the air to fight her old foe, but saw the rocky weapons were targeted at the citizens of Jump City. Looking from them to the object of anger Raven turned her hand towards the masses shielding them from the onslaught.

Knowing that Raven couldn't go after them Terra Nightwing took charge turning to his ex, "Star, go after Terra and don't let her out of sight," nodding she flew off going after the ex-Titan, "and the rest of us will get these people to safety, try and calm them down."

"Nightwing," Batman stopped the teen, "She won't be alone."

Shrugging him off the leaders expression never faltered, "I know," and with that he jumped into the crowd. Just as he did so an army of Slade Bot's marched down the street. Knowing he had all of his team behind him and the few Justice League members they were evenly matched. Shouting the well-known battle cry Nightwing launched himself forward drawing his bo staff, "Titans GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well my usual cliffhanger is back, anyone miss it? Anyway did you like or dislike the chapter let me know please. Also Comment like or follow (or any of the three if you feel like it.) Thank you all very much or reading and hope you come back soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello my amazingly wonderful supercalifragilisticexpialidociously awesome READERS! First off I'd like to thank all of you who've been with me from the start and those who've just joined. It took me a while for this one because I wanted to capture the moments I felt were important to the story, so thank you all and boy do I have a long chapter for you. So where we left off was just awesome right? Just the antici-**

* * *

><p>"Perfect," Slade smirked under his mask while his new apprentice crouched beside him watching the chaos ensue, "Time for phase two."<p>

Glancing up a twisted smile and gleam in his eye Changeling replied, "Way ahead of you." Jumping off the buildings ledge he landed softly on the sidewalk below then walked into the fighting armies and terrified bystanders.

Dodging blows from both friend and foe he walked unseen from his invisibility suit right up to where Nightwing was fighting a ring of minions. Uncloaking himself he stepped into the space but before the staff could make contact his old leader stopped speechless, "B-Beast Boy?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"You need to find Slade," Changeling said in a monotone voice almost similar to Raven's, "You need to avenge me Robin."

His mouth went dry hearing his friend's voice, this had to be his friend. Reaching out the green one disappeared. Clenching his hand in the spot the tofu loving hero had once been a rage inflamed the leader as he was brought back to reality with a steel boot to his back.

Watching from his new perch Changeling looked for another, _Ah there he is…_ he chuckled spying his next target. Sprinting to the spot he saw Cyborg at he tapped his ex-teammate on the shoulder. Whipping around the metal man once again thought he was going crazy, "N-no, this is not you. You're dead…" he told himself aloud trying to make the form of his brother disappear, but to no avail.

Stalking closer Changeling tilted his head a bit and looked at the eldest Titan with a sadness, "He's going after Slade," he pointed to Nightwing who'd spotted his mentor atop the building, "He said he'd never put vengeance before himself, but see as he runs. He lied, but you can stop him."

Clenching his jaw Cyborg unleashed his sonic cannon in an arch where Changeling was still standing, thankfully though he was able to activate the invisibility and change to a small form before being hit by the sonic blast. Once it stopped he watched as the half robot ran after his leader. _Two down, two to go._

* * *

><p>Fighting alongside Doctor Fate and Wonder Woman Raven chanted her mantra switching between shielding the gathered citizens and sweeping a wave of Slade Bot's into oblivion. It was easier with the two League members on her side able to take some of the pressure off, but still she fought tooth and nail. Some of it was due to the fact that it was Slade, but most of her energy came from what little anger she was releasing on them over the death of her friend. Black tendrils slipped through the cracks in the armors of the bot's causing wires to fry and bodies to drop.<p>

The Amazon princess herself roped one of the many Slade like machines and swung it around toppling more of its kind over in its wake Raven sensed a presence behind her, "Raven," it whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

With wide eyes she spun around, "Beast Boy," she gasped as his form paced forward a humble smile on his face. Reaching out to him Changeling mirrored her actions, but vanished when their fingertips were about to touch.

Reeling at his sudden appearance and disappearance once more Raven stood still as stone as the world seemed to spin around her and all coherent thought was lost, "Raven, you must get up," a deep voice accompanied by a golden gloved hand commanded. She never even realized she ended up on the ground, but maybe she wasn't going crazy.

"Did you see him too?" She hoped Fate would say yes, for if he didn't then she was truly crazy.

Healing her Doctor Fate knew of whom she spoke, "No, I did not see, but I believe you did." Groaning at the mystic's answer the empath found her footing once more and got back into the fight.

* * *

><p>"You have hurt us all," Starfire spoke evenly unleashing a torrent of green bolts unto the blonde woman.<p>

Effortlessly dodging the bolt Terra accelerated forward encasing her fists in stone swinging into the Tamaranian. Letting herself drop the redhead descended to the ground then shot back up delivering a bone shattering uppercut.

Rubbing the blood from her lip the geomancer locked eyes, "I never knew you could draw blood," she spat, "Beast Boy would be so disappointed."

Eyes growing green with anger Starfire jolted almost as fast as the flash himself ramming through a boulder the size of a small house, "You shall not speak his name!"

Laughing Terra looked below as citizens still weaved with the Slade Bot's and Titans were fighting to their last breath as well as a few members of the League. Standing off with the girl a wicked snarl plastered her lips, "Well let's see who else we can get this time." finished confronting the girl Terra brought forth a volley of rock and dirt targeted at the teen and dropped to the ground causing a crater where she landed.

Being pelted by the rocks and dirt Star still followed her target relentlessly. Breaking the sound barrier as she shot down from the sky she pulled up quickly when an ivy green hawk brushed her shoulder, "B-Beast Boy?" her face was alight with joy and happiness only to be snatched away by the rock spike that impaled the bird.

Eyes glowing wickedly Starfire snapped in anger, "I will end you!" she shouted not taking into account the others fighting endlessly around her and the geomancer. Blow for blow the two held their own, but villains have a way of disappearing into a cloud of smoke, and that's exactly what the blonde woman did as she caused the earth to explode around her. Once the earth and dust had settled Terra was gone.

Beating his wings Changeling was amused with how ignorant the alien girl was and the ruse was played out well. _I wonder why I never showed them up before._ He wondered as he circled the battlefield as though he were looking for prey.

* * *

><p>"Batman, there's too many of them and the citizens are caught in the crossfire!" Batwoman pointed out the obvious while putting a fist through the mechanized Slade.<p>

Blocking the hits he could the dark knight was actually starting to break a sweat, "We do what we must, and Flash is doing the best he can."

Hearing his name the scarlet streak himself halted in front of the bat family duo, "Somebody say my name?"

"Get these people to safety or give us a hand," the cowled crusader growled in his usual menacing tone.

Saluting the Flash raced off zigzagging up and down the street picking up the citizens of jump and delivering them to safety as well as taking down all the Slade Bots he could. Knowing he saved all of the citizens he could Flash returned to Batman and Batwoman's side along with Doctor Fate and Wonder Woman.

"This is a disgrace," the Amazonian princess spoke splintering the Slade bot into pieces with her sword and blocking another with her shield, "This is to be a day of mourning, but there is no peace."

"Peace is never there, for good and evil are always at odds," the good Doctor added to the woman's thoughts while he crushed a group of ten.

"At least there's not many left," Kid Flash laughed while darting past them to catch up with his mentor.

Observing the field of battle Batman saw the boy was right, "They're backing off, but why?"

As the question left the detective's mouth the Slade Bot's shorted out and dropped to the ground, "Something's not right about this," Batwoman voiced what was on everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the dropping bodies of the Slade Bot's Nightwing continued to run though his legs protested. Slade was there, and he was going to avenge his friend even if it meant dying himself. <em>I let him down so many times, but not this time,<em> the young leader thought as he pushed himself to the building at the end of the street. _Just a few more yards_, he wheezed only to be knocked down by Cyborg.

Wrestling his leader to the ground the twenty year old tore into him, "You did it again Dick and you said you wouldn't. How could you!?" he demanded as he held the teens hands behind his back.

Struggling to push the eldest off of him Nightwing gritted his teeth as his lungs that were still on fire burned, "I s-saw him," he clearly spoke, "Beast Boy showed me where Slade was, and I needed to avenge him."

Gripping the leader's arms tighter one became dislodged from its socket causing an intense howl of pain to resonate from the man beneath him but he never let his grip loosen even then. Pulling Nightwing to his feet Victor was angry, "You saw him?" he shouted throwing the boy wonder into the nearest wall, "I saw him too, and he showed me you running to get Slade, not for him but for you," he pointed an accusatory finger at his old friend.

"I was going to avenge him," Nightwing snapped back in response while holding his dislocated shoulder, "I'm always avenging everyone here. You, Raven, Star, and Beast Boy, but he's dead now and we owe it to him. We owe him Slade's head."

"You know that's not what he would have wanted!" By this time the two were gathering an audience of their peers as their argument escalated, "It should have been you!" That's when it happened. Uncaring of who saw what and who Cyborg pulled his sonic cannon on his friend and fired only for it to be sloppily dodged.

Defending himself Nightwing threw birdarangs in the Tin Man's direction which grazed both skin and steel. Drawing blood on Cyborg was pretty risk and if he'd been angry before he was now pissed. Screaming he charged after their leader grabbing him by the dislocated arm and threw him to the ground. Throwing punch after punch Nightwing's face swelled purple, and would have been worse had Batman and Wonder Woman hadn't pulled the half man half human off of him, and the Flash and Doctor Fate kept Nightwing from trying anything.

"This will get us nowhere and the people don't need to see us turning on each other," Aqualad stepped in between the two.

Pulling against his holders Cyborg glared at the Atlantean, "Tell that to Mr. High and Mighty over there."

Opting to look away Nightwing saw Starfire with her fists balled under her chin and a sad look in her eyes, "Star," he breathed moving towards her once he assured Flash and Doctor Fate that he wouldn't retaliate, "Please let me explain."

"You broke your promise," was all she said as the Titans that were still around parted for her like the red sea and closed as she left them standing there.

Hanging his head as she left Nightwing clutched his arm and turned back to Cyborg, "I am sorry, but I know you saw what we saw." he gestured to the others with his good hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't break a promise." Letting his holders know that he was calm and nonviolent he too followed Star's example and walked away.

Sighing Nightwing watched as his friend left and turned to find that Raven had stayed, "I know they saw him too, but why we saw him is still unclear to even me."

"Thanks," was all he said then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to find it was Batwoman she gave him a small smile which he welcomed.

"Give them some time, but for now we need to discuss something with you," she tilted her head to Batman and Wonder Woman, "And get that arm fixed."

Nodding the Titans leader addressed all in attendance, "Titans, though today didn't turn out as it should have I know Beast Boy would have liked knowing you were all here for him. However there's still cities to protect, and it's our job to do it."

"Well, if you need me you know where to find me," Kid Flash raced off.

"Same here bird boy," Argent laughed taking off.

Few by few the Titans save for Robin, Raven, and Titans East dispersed from the crowd. Saying their goodbyes Flash, Doctor Fate bid the Titans farewell as well for duties call.

* * *

><p>"You did well my apprentice, but that was expected." Slade complimented Changeling on the days achievement, "Now the real work begins," he laughed slyly turning in his chair watching the feeds from Titans tower.<p>

Cracking his neck Changeling watched the feed with hungry eyes. Ever since the all-out brawl in the street between Nightwing and Cyborg tensions were higher than before and now their team was hanging by a thread. _What's really surprising is that the dark one, Raven, didn't leave with the alien and half robot._ Pondering this thought he heard Terra's footfalls enter the room.

Looking back over his shoulder a genuine smile graced his lips as his emerald eyes glowed in the medium light of the monitors, "You did well Terra, I'm thinking a celebration is in order."

Giving him her own smile she came closer so that their shoulders brushed skin, "I agree, but let's see what's going on here shall we?"

Winding is arm around her waist he flicked his eyes to the screen, "Alright, then after what we find out we're going out."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the yellow couch cradling his head in his hand, while the other rested in a sling, Nightwing waited for Bruce's lash out as him as the caped crusader paced back and forth before him, "You were unprofessional today and you turned on your teammate."<p>

"Excuse me Batman," he turned to Bee who was standing behind Nightwing her arms crossed and eyes set in a glare, "One of us had to go after Slade, and it wasn't bird brain here that turned on his friend."

"That's not the point," he looked back to the teen who was still looking away.

Stepping forward Aqualad needed answers, "First I'd like to know why these two were fighting in the first place."

Looking up from her thoughts Wonder Woman was seriously reconsidering what they were here for besides their friend's funeral, "You mean you don't know?"

"No," Mas y Menos said in unison looking from teammate to teammate.

"Nightwing," Barbara looked down on him like before when they used to work together.

"It's my fault Beast Boy is gone," he spit out quickly fearing if he didn't he'd never say it.

"You what?" All Titans in the room except for Raven did a double take staring slack jawed at the leader.

Moving over to Bee Raven gave her a look that said 'drop it', "We've all had issues today, me included let's not dwell on it now. What happened and there's nothing we can do."

"You can't tell me you don't blame him Raven," Aqualad argued.

Groaning and rubbing her brow Raven snapped, "Of course I blame him, but that's not getting me anywhere now is it?" A black aura encased fist dissipated.

Silently agreeing with her they all remained in silence only for Wonder Woman to break it, "Bruce, with this amount of distrust and blame should we go through with it?"

Considering his words Bruce turned to Barbara, "Go find Cyborg we'll need him here too, and Starfire as well so no one is left out."

Following her partners orders Barbara walked towards the hallway leading to their rooms. Passing each one she stopped in front of Beast Boy's. When Bruce had first told her what happened she couldn't believe it. Jason had died under Batman's watch and he didn't handle it well either, but Nightwing wanted to get out from under Batman's shadow and try to do better. _But this…_ Her thoughts drifted way as she wandered back down the halls looking for the two's rooms.

Knocking on Star's door first she waited patiently then heard quiet muffled sobs on the other side, "Go away friend Nightwing, I am not in the mood."

Understanding the girls feeling she approached this task carefully, "It's not Nightwing, and it's me Barbara."

Slowly the door opened revealing a portion of the Tamaranean's face "Friend is everything okay?"

Nodding her head Barbara held her hand out for the girl to take. Looking at the woman's hand she was hesitant at first then slowly she reached out and left her room behind. Placing her hands on Star's shoulders Barb looked into her still teary eyes, "You should join us in the living room there's some things we must discuss."

Nodding she left down the hall and Barb moved on further into the hall. Cy's door was sealed shut and nothing short of C4 could unlock it. _When that boy's in a mood, he's in a mood._ Dealing with criminals and hero's she learned a few things in her time, when dealing with people like Star you had to be soft and patient and with people like Cyborg it was the complete opposite. Banging on his door she didn't wait for his answer, "Victor Stone you get your ass out here right now!"

Un-expectantly the door slid open to reveal Cyborgs form shrouded in darkness as eerie blue light buzzed in the room and the only visible thing on him was his robotic eye "What do you want?" his voice held no emotion as he crossed his arms.

"Batman needs you to join us in the living room," she informed not waiting for his answer before turning back down the hallway.

Watching her retreating back he sighed and reluctantly followed. _Well this should be good_, he thought as he came into the bright living room with both the Titans and Titans East encircling the two League members in their presence.

Crossing his arms he stopped just short of Nightwing glaring at him with distaste and disappointment, "So why do y'all need me?"

"We have been watching you," Wonder Woman revealed, "all of you, but Nightwing and yourself most of all."

Grinding his teeth Victor was looking forward to this moment more than anything, but for it to come on this day of all days, he shook his head. _I guess the universe has a perverse sense of humor._

Rising from his spot Nightwing approached Batman, "You want us in the League don't you?"

Not even hesitating his gruff voice gave word to his apprentice's question, "Yes."

Smiling Nightwing clasped his old mentors hand sealing his position on the team, "One thing though, it's only part time. These guys here are my family and there's no way I'm about to up and leave them like that."

"Figures," was all the dark knight had to say as he turned his attention to Cyborg.

Staring at Batman's hand like it was the hand of death was something Cyborg never expected to do, let alone see his hand as that of deaths. It just didn't feel right to do it, but the honor of finally being of age and joining the League was a dream come true. However he promised Beast Boy that they'd join together and he only had two months left until he would be eligible. _Dammit B, why'd you have to up in die on me?_ Sighing with a heavy heart Cy slowly reached out to the bat's and gave it a firm handshake.

"Welcome to the League," Wonder Woman congratulated them but still had hard disappointed eyes trained on the two when she said it.

Releasing from Batman's grip Cy cleared his throat, "I'm not starting until October eighteenth, two months from now. Also I'm with Nightwing on the only part time job."

Looking to the Titan with confusion Wonder Woman didn't really understand, "If that is your wish, but why not sooner?"

Catching on to why Cyborg didn't want to start until the eighteenth Raven didn't give him a chance to respond, "It's Beast Boy's birthday!" the comment came out a little louder than she had meant it too. As all eyes looked to her, she slightly coughed in her hand and repeated herself much quieter, "It's uh, Beast Boy's birthday. He would have been nineteen and eligible for candidacy to join the League."

"I'm sorry, we didn't know." Diana gave her condolences, just then both the senior members of the league's communicators went off, "Batman, it looks like there's trouble with Hal, we need to go."

"Take care Titans and remember Justice is always greater than vengeance," she looked to Nightwing specifically with her last statement as she and Batman made it to the elevator, the doors closing in front of them.

With the league members gone the teens stood around the room in silence. It was always a day of celebration when one of their own was accepted but today it seemed dull and unwarranted. However it also meant that people would move on, and right now that's what they needed to do.

* * *

><p>"So they kill me and join the league?" Changeling growled out clenching his fists.<p>

Tapping his fingers together Slade just basked in how well the whole situation was going. So far Beast Boy was believing every bit of information that was fed to him and better yet the Titans themselves seem to be having a hard time keeping control, "It would seem so, but there is still much to be done."

Turning away from the monitors that lined the room Changeling walked to the door, stopping only to call back to Terra, "I'll be in the training room if you need me. Decide on a place and we'll go."

"Alright," she happily piped though she was truly bored with her role thus far. Watching him step through the door and the doors seal behind him Terra let out an exaggerated breath.

Laughing Slade leaned back in his chair, "My, my, how sweet. The fellow shall court a lady."

Glaring at her mentor Terra launched a rock at his face which he simply swatted away, "Go to hell," was her response.

"Been there, done that," he nonchalantly dismissed, "Wasn't as much fun as some claim it to be."

Snorting she crossed her arms leaning to the side, "What now? This was his plan and as well as it worked we're going to need something better if we're to break them apart fully."

"Right you are Terra, right you are. I have a plan you see that, well let's just say I have a few favors to call in."

Annoyed at always being left out of the loop Terra paced in front of Slade, "Now that's bullshit and you know it. Let me in on the plan or at least give me something!"

Rising from his chair Slade stopped Terra in her tracks, "Now where's the fun in that?" he mused grasping her chin which she forcefully turned away.

"Fine," she huffed then went to find Beast- Changeling. Keeping names straight wasn't her forte. Exiting through the same door the green teen had gone through she sighed running her gloved finger along the metal hallway gathering the dust that lingered there. Halting at the training room window she peered inside watching the shirtless ex-titan at work.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from damp hair down his brow as his muscles strained holding his weight on the still rings attached to the ceiling. The day's activities had been more than enough to busy him, but his mind raced with bits and pieces of images that had no context that he knew of. They were all a jumble: laughter, tears, comfort, and anger.<p>

In one he saw him fighting with Cyborg over what as for breakfast. It wasn't a real fight though just a friendly argument that seemed to be an everyday thing for them. Next were images of Robin, now Nightwing, Starfire, and himself sitting in front of the TV as she fed Robin some dish from her home world while he clutched his gut laughing. Then there was one with Raven; a tender moment as she allowed him to embrace her in a hug. _It makes no sense if I was a double agent why are these memories coming back. I just…._He never knew what he images meant, just that they were. _Maybe they're from my time as a spy. Seeing the Titans again has caused some of the memories to come up, but if that's true then why do the feelings do feel genuine and so real?_

Letting his eyes slip closed Changeling swung his legs back and forth gaining momentum before letting the rings go and flipping to the ground. Hitting the floor Changeling looked over to the window spotting Terra staring at him with a blank expression. Waving a hand in her way she nodded and took it as her cue to enter the room.

"You okay?" she asked coming closer to him.

Wiping his face with a towel he pulled of the nearest weight rack he stared at the white fabric like a foreign substance, "Tell me again how it happened please."

_Shit_, she mentally cursed turning her head away as if it gave her pain, "Please don't make me do it. We- it was almost too late."

Throwing the rag away rage filled Changeling's eyes as he turned on her, "Then why do I keep seeing images of _them_ happy with me and sad all at the same time. Tell me I wasn't apart of them, tell me it's you that I have known for a majority of my life, tell me the truth."

Letting her jaw dropped open Terra mustered the most shocked look she could, "I can't believe you don't trust me!" she bellowed accusingly pointing at him then quickly let it drop once again donning the hurt expression once more, "What happened to us?" she whispered.

Steeling his jaw Changeling sighed regretting what he'd said and done, "I-I'm sorry it's just that after today's adventure and fun well, some images came back to me."

Worriedly meeting his eyes Terra hoped the images and memories were nothing major, "Probably your time spent as a double agent. You had to get really close to them, so any feelings you may feel may be genuine after having lived with them for so long." Nodding his head in understanding she pushed forward, "However you have to push those feelings aside. Remember you were one of us before you were one of them. And look where that got you."

"Dead," he muttered to which the geomancer nodded happy to have him believing her though she would need to speak with Slade about this.

"So have you decided on a date yet?"

Smiling she knew exactly how it was going to go down, "Only if you're up for a little mischief in the process," she smiled as her blue eyes glinted in the harsh fluorescent light.

"I am at your command," he laughed taking the blonde by surprise and pulling her into a hug, "And thank you."

Pushing back from his embrace she gave a small forced smile running her hands down his chest, "Let's just get the date plans ready shall we?"

Uncharacteristically grabbing her hips and pulling her closer Changeling smiled, "Your wish is my command." he whispered pecking the top of his girlfriend's head then walking away with a whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**-pation! **

**So was this chapter worth it? Come on tell me what you truly think. I mean depending on where my mind goes which nobody knows someone important may die next chapter...Duh dun DUUUUHHHHHH. Or you can comment, fave, or maybe even follow if you dare. Also I'm taking some holiday themed one shot requests if you wanna hit me up comment or pm me and tell me what ****holidayit should be.**

**My thanks,**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it's been a while everyone! I had some trouble with this chapter and so it took me a bit longer to write. I hope it's up to par with my others and that you enjoy it just as much as the others as well. As always I'd like to thank all of you for reading, commenting, following, and favoriting because this story is just as much yours as it is mine. Now read away my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Changeling smiled to the woman clad in black armor while he donned a suit much similar to that when he worked with the Titans, except it was black and steel grey. Together they leapt from rooftop to rooftop making it closer to their destination. They could have flown there of course however they didn't want to alert the Titans just yet, and even then they were hoping with the day's events that the superhero teens would just let it go. Then again they would be robbing WayneTech, and anything to do with Bruce Wayne's assets always came with the usual hero team up or whoever was closer. This night though they had an in, a security guard with a wife and kids, but for the right price nothing would touch a hair on their scrawny little heads.<p>

"I still don't see why you won't let me use my powers here Terra. It'd be soo much easier for us to get in and out of these things."

Groaning at the argument they've been having for the past few moments Terra closed her eyes calming herself, _Just for a year or two. That's all it's gotta be, just a year or two_ she mentally told herself, "Because there's a time schedule and we don't want the Titans to know you're alive just yet. Capeesh?"

Crouching behind the ledge of the building across from WayneTech Changeling clenched and unclenched his fists, eyes scanning the windows, and silently going over the plan. _Terra goes in from the bottom to make sure our guy doesn't pull a fast one, I go in from above, we get the tech and we get out. _"I got it, I got it. Let's do our job and get home."

Planting a peck on his cheek with a wink Terra smiled before flipping over the edge of the building, "It's not just a job tonight though, it's a date."

Watching as she hit the ground with ease thanks to her powers Changeling watched until she made it through the doors. _Green light means go._ Stepping onto the ledge himself the ex-Titan aimed the zip line gun towards the skyscraper. Locking on target the black rope jolted from the gun planting itself into the concrete across the street. Strapping himself into a harness a black figure sped across the skyline of Jump City without a witness to be seen.

Safely making it to the other side Changeling unhooked himself making his way over to the grate and pulled up the schematics once he was inside the vents. Following the map on his mininav he found his way through the shafts maze like a mouse to cheese. Contacting the blonde and letting her know he was in position.

* * *

><p>The glow from her communicator lit her face just so. Smiling she glanced at the guard who was petrified with fear as the gun pressed against his temple, "Just a few more moments and then we'll be on our way, and you just might live." she snarled a wicked glint in her eye.<p>

With the time ticking down she watched as the green dot on the screen navigated the endless air ducts only to feel that something was amiss. Gripping the sleek black pistol even tighter the geomancer saw the little bead of sweat cascading down the guards face. "Shit," she whispered knowing they didn't have time to grab the goods, but if they didn't Slade's wrath would be worse. "Changeling new plan grab the goods and lets-" her transmission was cut off by a black tentacle of power rising from the ground whipping her face.

Staggering back from the sting Terra watched as a giant Raven appeared opening its wings and delivering said superhero into the building. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go,_ she internally growled as the gothic Titan clenched her fists taking a stance of defiance.

"You're not going anywhere." the empath growled happy it was her facing the two timing bitch instead of Starfire.

Matching Raven's stance Terra whipped the gun around pulling the trigger allowing it to curve the left. While Raven was distracted with the killer object she saw her chance and with her other fist burrowed into the ground away from Raven and into the sewers.

Hitting the ground with a splash sewage water drenched her outfit, clogged her nose with a pungent smell, and the fumes that emanated from the city's waste burned her eyes. Knowing she didn't have time to waste she forced herself to run through the shit and piss of the world; literally. Thinking she lost the empath she took out her communicator to contact Changeling once more, "Changeling are you there?" White noise was the only answer given to her, but still she tried, "Changeling answer me." still there was silence. _Dammnit he better not have gotten caught._

Still trudging through the water she couldn't help but feel watched. With every corner she would turn, every time she looked over her shoulder, or heard metal scrape along the pipe there was nothing there. Yet she knew she wasn't alone. Deciding to face her known follower Terra stopped in her tracks. Closing her eyes she breathed in the earth around her making her energy known to the empath, "I laughed when he died Rea." Placing a finger to her chin in thought she smiled wickedly, "_Rea_,"the name rolled off her tongue as if testing it for the first time with a sadistic smile, "he used to call you that didn't he?" the words were laced with poisoned honey hoping for her fly to take the bait, but just in case, "You know what his last words were?"

Dodging the black tentacle coming from in front of her she smiled. Terra liked this game, "I bet you'd be surprised." she laughed bending her torso to the right to dodge another blow.

Just as she was beginning to have fun four red eyes glowed before her as dark energy consumed the very air around her; suffocating her. Feeling the air become toxic Terra fell to her knees clutching at her throat as the demonic side of Raven reared its ugly head, "Death is what you deserve," it hissed; a forked tongue passing between razor teeth that reflected the face of Terra's fear.

Looking into her own eyes he felt herself slipping from this world. She'd already died once as Slade's apprentice, it seemed fate would see it done again. Not ready to go down without a fight and one less Titan she looked up wishing to see stars, but found only darkness. Raising her hands flashes of yellow pulsed from her palms as the earth she'd connected with shook around her. Just as she thought the tunnel would collapse on her the darkness faded and a body hit the water with a loud splash soaking her once more in the filth of the people. Gasping for breath Terra coughed amazed that she were alive even if just. But who had save her?

Lifting her head just enough to see a green hand reaching out for her she reached out a weak hand shaking as it moved. Feeling his warm hand envelope hers Terra gave out a little sigh knowing that they'd be alright for now.

"We need to move," Changeling spoke calmly if not a little shakily as well. The gravity shifted beneath her as Changeling hoisted her from the water. As she rested in his arms against his chest she could feel the fabric covering his torso ripped and sticky with blood. Sighing Terra rested her head on his shoulder as she let exhaustion come over her.

* * *

><p>"Raven?! Raven?" Nightwing's voice called out into the darkness still searching for the empath. He'd run into some trouble of his own with another in the ducts of the building. The masked figure as a skilled fighter as well. So well in fact that Nightwing was only able to land one decent his diagonally from his left shoulder down to his waistline. The rest of the fight was just a standoff really, but the other got a few good hits in as well. For one the hero was pretty sure his arm was dislocated again and he could feel a slight trickle of blood where part of his facemask used to be when he was knocked out.<p>

Ignoring the pain though he knew Raven had gotten it worse or else she would have reported in already. _The only one willing to team up with me right now and I lose her. Great._ He huffed trying to ignore the months of sewage and rot that lined the tunnel and floated in the brown murky water. Wincing Nightwing was able to make out a faint glow in the distance, it outlined a body, and only one person he knew of could do that. "Raven!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the tunnel as the black and blue clad hero ran towards her dropping on his knees before her stasis encased body.

Cradling her as much as he could he whipped out his communicator dialing the first person that came up, "Cyborg I need you. Raven's down and hurt bad, looks like someone hit her pretty hard."  
>Waiting for the metal man's response was like waiting for a judge to deliver the verdict, thankfully Cy was still friendly with Raven and didn't take long for him to reply, "I'm on my way. ETA five minutes, but you're not gonna like what Star and I found."<p>

"I don't care about that right now, we just need to get Raven home." Ending the call with his oldest and most trusted friend, even if Cyborg didn't see him that way anymore, Nightwing sat vigilant lest Terra or the unknown accomplice decided to come back, "I'm really sorry Raven. About this, about Beast Boy." he sighed wondering if things would get any better, "I'm just sorry." the words fell on deaf ears or at least it seemed that way.

In the distance splashes accompanied by a high end LED light shone through the dark void revealing a distraught Tamaranian and Cyborg. Standing to discuss what happened with Raven Nightwing wasn't even able to open his mouth as Cy walked right past him right to the empath.

"She'll be fine, but it seems she used a lot of power," the eldest guessed from his readings, "Who exactly was she fighting?"

"Terra," he answered simply, "She wanted to go after her and told me to go after whoever was in the ducts. I tangled with the guy and got knocked out. Woke up and came looking for Raven. This is where I found her."

Nodding at Nightwing's story Cy told him theirs, "The tip we got on the assassination attempt was a little late. John Rodgers the CEO of Wilson Industries was killed at least an hour before we got there. The thing I'm guessing your guy was trying to steal was the second half of a project between the companies. Wilson Industries hasn't finished their part yet, but they were close. I'm guessing that's why he was killed." he informed as he scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. Looking at his scanners once more Vic let out a sorry sigh, "She must have done a number on Terra with the energy readings in here cause they're spiked higher than the time Trigon was around."

"Does this mean?" Fear was spoken form the alien princess as she looked over her friend's body.

"No Star it just means that she has a lot of anger and she used it on Terra. I just hope she isn't that angry when she wakes up. But come on guys we should really get her back." With that said the other two agreed and the three Titans made their way back to the tower fearful of what has happened and what is to come.

* * *

><p>"What happened back there?!" Terra heard Changeling's distinct voice lower an octave from the other side of the door. Instantly remembering what had happened she tried to speak but only pain racked her neck. Twisting towards the mirror that hung on the wall of her room a painful gasp passed her lips. A choker of purple and blue outlined in yellow bruises adorned her neck. Drawing a hand to the area Terra's eyes studied the markings carefully. Had Changeling not intervened she would be dead, but she had been prepared for death so long as she'd been able to take that empath with her.<p>

_Damn that bitch to the eleven circles of hell. Oh wait, I forgot she's already heading there. _She thought narrowing her eyes on the mark the witch had left her with. Listening to more of the argument between Slade and Changeling Terra thought it best to try and get dressed. Hopefully it would be easier than it seemed.

"I changed the plan. You are my apprentice and will not question me." An echo of a slap made it into the room. Wincing at what pain Changeling must have felt made her blood run cold. She knew what Slade's wrath brought all too well, and to question it...well things don't progress kindly from there.

Moving over to her closet Terra placed her eyes on the array of similarly styled outfits as she concentrated on what was happening out there, "So why call the Titans? Terra almost got killed." the boy she thought was immature and annoying was standing up for her. _I'll have to apologize later, well no, I can't do that. Maybe a thank you would suffice._ Happy with that decision she let the fight outside continue while grabbing a bronze top and black bottoms off a hanger from the closet. Throwing the clothes over her shoulder Terra started towards the sower, but not before giving the argument one last listen.

"Why Slade? Why?" Frowning in agreement on wanting to know why Terra stood stock still as if she were a fly on the wall that didn't want to be seen.

"I needed to see if they would take the bait, and they did perfectly. What you fail to realize here though boy is that at some point they will find out who you are, but first we needed my CEO out of the way."

"So let me get this straight. You killed the CEO of Wilson Industries, why?"

The chuckle that came from Slade could make demons run and hide, "Because WayneTech and Wilson Industries were working on that machine together. Also the heist wasn't meant to succeed. It was merely a distraction for when the future comes."

"And what does the future hold _Slade_?" Changeling growled causing a rush of fear to burn down her spine.

"Well you're my son, so to speak. I adopted you and since I want to focus on other aspects of the business the position of CEO falls to you."

Hearing the news Terra's sky blue eyes bulged from her head in disbelief. _Giving Beast Boy control f his company? He may not be Beast Boy any more but Slade must realize how this could end. Maybe he does and has a fall back plan for it. _Sighing and wincing at the pain that came with it Terra stripped her clothing throwing the garments on the floor as she finished her way to the bathroom. Pulling the cold metal knob outwards scalding hot water descended over her body, cleansing her of the night's stench and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know you're all upset that there was no BB kicking Nightwings ass right? I am too kind of. I would have put it in here but I have too many fight scenes as it is nd plus I think Raven needed to let off the steam in the form of almost killing Terra. I would also like to let you know that there will be a two year time gap from this chapter to the next. I mean Mark Thimba's got to learn how to run a comany right? Also Slade needs to get him in the system, and so many more things. Also Things will have calmed down some but theres still some bad blood there as well.**

**Please comment, follow, fave, or any of the three and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Warden Comander Oxford**

**P.S. Look for a Holiday inspired one shot for BBxRea soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Get ready to stumble! and maybe hate me I don't know. Anyway I give you all the next Chapter in this ever evolving story, much ado to you reeaders out there who've been here from the start or are just now joining the band wagon. Either way I extend all of my thanks to you all. **

**tsk91- Business sense can be overlooked for now, just know that BB does get the training required for such a task, or yes it would be a terrible mistake on Slades part.**

**dj25Staz- yeah CEO, the big badass who all brown nosers suck up too. Hope he has a scraper to get them off his ass. And as requested the next chapter awaits. **

**Also thanks to all who've followed, faved, and commented thus far! Keep it up and I'll keep posting, maybe even be nice (SPOILER) cause right now the end isn't looking to good for a certain character...**

**Anyway I'll let you get back to reading.**

**Remember this takes place _TWO YEARS_ after the last chapter**

* * *

><p>Mark sat idly in the smooth black leather chair in his office on the twentieth floor, of Wilson Industries, looking out across the way to Titans Tower. It seemed to suit them, but why anyone would have an HQ in the shape of a T was beyond his comprehension. <em>Maybe they want people to know where they live so villains can bomb them,<em> he chuckled darkly before turning back to his computer. Typing up his weekly report the CEO sat contently once it was all finished, and now he just awaited the call. The cal that would signal the beginning of a plan two years into the making. The wait seemed to be endless. Green eyes stared blankly at the flashing lights of the office phone wondering if he should even bother. _I mean it's not like its going to be Batman or one of the Titans calling me._ Thirty minutes later he was up out of his seat looking out his window once more, but this time down at the hustle and bustle going on in the streets.

Resting his arm on the cool glass window the changeling sighed, he'd been awaiting this moment for two years; two years of business education, two years of advanced martial arts, weapons, and military training all for this plan. Now that it was finally the day he knew the bang would happen a smile crossed his chiseled features. This day all of his boredom would finally pay off.

The obnoxious ringing of the office phone vibrated the glass table on which it sat drawing the man's attention. _It's the call, it has to be,_ a Cheshire grin spread across his face. Practically running to the call Mark eased himself of his excitement, calmly running two hands down his cool grey Gucci suit, before casually picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Mr. Thimba, this is Nightwing of the Teen Titans," the voice on the other end spoke though Mark was really dumbfounded. _I thought I was supposed to get a call from Slade or Terra._ "You're in danger."

Deciding to play the role of CEO to a T Mark scoffed calmly speaking into the phone, "I'm sorry sir, but do you think if I took every threat seriously I'd be where I am today?"

Nightwing answered with silence and then a sigh, "We're on our way, don't leave the building." the line went dead and Mark put the phone down pressing his hands into the glass to steady himself, and then the phone rang again.

Taking his time picking the call up this time Mark was sure it to be the Titans again but perked up when he head her smooth voice on the other end, "Hi Mark," Terra's voice flowed coldly through his ears, "I want you to look out your window," he did as he was told looking at Titans tower, "Not that window-" she growled putting on the act just in case the hero's were listening in, "The other one." Doing as he was told the Changeling's face remained still waiting for further instruction.

"Good, now what I need you to do is stand perfectly still." the command was almost sweet in a sickly twisted way. Staring out at the city scape the businesses CEO didn't move, then a woman clad in bronze and steel colored armor floated on rock just outside.

Seeing her hang up her phone Mark followed suit but dropped the phone just shy of its holder sending it clanging to the floor. Just as he was about to back away the blonde controlling the earth raised her hands shattering the glass. In that moment time seemed to stop for the man; a few shards sharp and rigid tore his face and body before his hands were able to rise in time, and then it all stopped as a wall of black energy shot up from below him blocking the rest that would have cut him open.

Wide eyed and running with adrenaline this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. Letting his hands slowly fall back to his sides killer green eyes settled on the woman floating before him. Her outfit was a dark violet much akin to that of which royalty would wear, her arms gloved with silk, thigh high leather boots covered her legs, and the cape of her long cloak billowed from the mystic energies she put off.

"Terra," the name escaped the empath's lips like death was calling to the geomancer himself.

Watching as his girlfriend waved to the Titan she winked in their direction, "Hey Rea how's your head?"

The woman stepped up into her fighting stance, "You won't get away with what you're planning." the comment was cut and dry.

Chuckling Mark witnessed as Terra threw more rocks their way only to be stopped by the wall of black energy Raven had encased them in, "You and what army? Or need I remind you what happened last time you faced me?" the blonde blew at her nails with a dainty breath and smile though her wicked blue eyes were concentrated on the witch.

"I will end you if I must." the threat was filled with pure anger.

Internally growling at how turned on he was Changeling looked her up and down, _Damn I wonder if I can screw her before killing her. I mean Terra's hot but damn._ The thought was there then gone the next as another Titan crashed through the next window rolling to her side. His black and blue suit could only mean that it was-_ wait Aqualad? They send him to protect me? Shit I was at least hoping for someone with some skill. Shit punk asses._ Disappointed in the hero's form of protection Mark decided to let them know it.

"You owe me a new window," his tone was calmer than it should have been.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the man behind her Raven mentally linked with Nightwing, she wanted to make sure he'd heard it too, "Did he seem a little calm to you?" her voice held none of it's usual sarcasm.<p>

"Yeah," the boy wonder replied as he watched waiting to make his move, "But just make sure to keep him away from Terra. God only knows what she and Slade have planned."

Severing the link the empath nodded to Aqualad to make his move. Understanding it was time for action the Atlantean jumped from his crouch arms outstretched summoning all the water that flowed through the pipes to burst and drench the room in water. Raising his left hand Higher the water manipulator swirled his right hand as the geomancer was concentrated on the left. Then when least expecting it the hero shot out his right hand sending forth a hydro beam right into the blondes chest. Though she was staggered nothing had prepared wither the water boy or empath for what came next.

Terra smiled something so sinister it had their blood running cold within their veins, all except Changeling's though, for him this was just the beginning. Levitating out into the center of the street Terra's eyes burned like fire as her arms gradually came up shaking the world harder and harder the higher they went.

Inside the room Raven's eyes seemed to panic feeling the ground shift beneath her feet and the metal support structure for the building bend squealing from resistance. It was not only the building that was in danger though, all around the geomancer roads were rising jagged and steep, holes burrowed from concrete, and the screams of innocents in danger filled the air like mournful music. It was Mark or the innocents. That was the price, the life of one for the many.

Seeing the look of understanding on the empaths face Terra smiled, "That's right Rea him or the innocents choose." she laughed maniacally.

Aqualad moved closer to the woman, "Raven we can-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, "Shut up!" her mind was in overdrive. The choice was killing her. _The last time it was this way Beast Boy gave his life for the many, but it was his job and- and Mark is an innocent I can't-_ As the havoc continued outside Raven tried to contact Nightwing but apparently he was witnessing the devastation first hand as he was helping those on the ground as were Star and Cyborg. She couldn't make this choice and Terra knew it.

* * *

><p>Red brick coarse and rough pushed into Nightwings back as he braced the falling wall against his back giving the mother of three time to get herself and her children out of the area. Tensing all of his muscles the weight of the wall was beginning to bear down on his as his feet attempted to slip from under him due to the shaking earth. Terra had gotten better than when they'd last met, but this was big even for her. Clenching his teeth the leader watched as the woman made it out of the walls vicinity, but he was still stuck there, "Star, I need a hand if you don't mind…" he breathed into his earpiece.<p>

"I'm on my way," she notified before going silent and showing up at the Titans location. Lifting the wall the Tamaranian princess through it down across a nearby sink hole hoping people not in immediate danger would use it to cross the streets safely.

Rolling his shoulders Nightwing nodded to the woman in thanks before she flew off. Cracking his neck the boy wonder jumped back into disaster mode looking for the nearest victim of Terra's rampage. Meanwhile Cyborg was dealing with the devastation as well.

Blasting falling debris into smaller bits of rubble the grown man shot his sonic cannon in the air in all directions, mainly focusing on the bigger pieces while also making sure what did come down as a result of his interference wouldn't injure the people further than it already had. Scanning the city streets for weak points in any structure the half man half robot's cybernetic eye picked up thermal images being crushed under what seemed like a ton of rubble.

Darting over to the area he metalman laced his hands on the underside of the stone crushing whomever was beneath. Bending his knees the part time Leaguer pulled up on the concrete riddled with metal poles just adding to the weight of the slab. There was no way the Titans could clean this mess up if Terra didn't stop, not even with help from Titans East. _Dammit nobody in Rea's situation should have to choose._ Pulling the stone up enough to get the person dislodged a crazed pedestrian scuffled away covered in dust and grime from the road.

Further down the road Starfire flew low looking for the people stuck in the road, sinkholes, and any other place only she could get to fast enough. The day had started off with blue sky's and sun, but when the traitorous bitch attacked the crumbling stone of the buildings rose into the sky blocking out the sun like an evil omen. It was becoming harder to breath and every now and then on the other side of the dust groups of people; children, fathers, mothers, and brothers would run out of the smoke crying covered in ash and dirt looking for each other.

Scanning the area for others to help a voice in the distance screamed bloody murder, "Somebody help me! Somebody please!" the small voice cried out.

Stopping mid flight Starfire turned swifter than some would believe possible. Following the voice she found her way in the dark ending at a collapsed building with a small child standing by the ruble crying. Tear streaks on the small girls face cascaded cutting through the grime that covered her cheeks and her blonde hair was matted with crushed concrete. Landing beside the small girl Starfire looked around for an adult of any kind, but there was none to be seen in the ever thickening cloud of despair.

Kneeling before the girl Starfire gently laid her hands atop the girls shoulders, "Where is your mother?" the question was soft and nurturing but only seemed to make the little girl cry harder. Distraught at the scene Star abandoned all coherent process bringing the child into a hug who then clung to her like a raft in the middle of a stormy ocean.

As the girls tears poured onto the redheads shoulder the eyes of the Tamaranian landed on a hand clutching to a teddybear. Following the direction of the arm crimson mixed with the dust, glass, cinders under a wall of stone, and fanned out near the arm was long lustrous hair covered in the rot.

Realising that the little girl she now held in her arms witnessed the death of her mother Starfire openly cried grabbing the stuffed bear before flying out of the smoke and back into the light. _All of this destruction and death, for what? For one man? A piece of technology?_ The ends did not justify the means, but when it came to Slade and Terra it was completly and inevitably true.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Aqualad jumped in front of Mark whom she hadn't even noticed was moving towards the window, "You can't give yourself over to her she'll-"<p>

"What?" the question came out of the young man's mouth, "Stop the torture and destruction she's causing on these people?" his hand jolted out to the scene before them, "Look down there _hero_," the word almost seemed to make him sick, "Down there is where you should be, both of you," he turned back to Raven, "You can't make this choice but _I_ can."

"Why?" the one syllable escaped Raven's mouth before she realized she said it out loud.

Moving his eyes back to the scene of destruction Mark smiled, he actually smiled, "Because I'm no hero." the answer was simple. He wasn't a hero and so he didn't have to worry about saving everyone like they did.

Looking upon him with some measure of respect Raven could understand, "Very well, but we will come for you."

Laughing the Changeling never looked back, "I'm counting on it," he said with all too knowing eyes before he called out to the geomancer, "Hey blondie!"

Just as he called out the nickname he'd given to Terra the destruction and terror stopped as quickly as it had begun, "Good choice," she smirked levitating over to pick Mark up but still on guard should they try anything. Grabbing the man by his collar Mark was situated on the stone which the geomancer used to stay afloat. Smirking at Rea one last time before taking off the geomancer wanted to clarify something, "It's just business Rea you know that." However like every villain untrue to their word the blonde clenched her free fist causing the earth to move once more. Taking the distraction to her advantage the earth manipulator flew away with the man they'd spent the last two years waiting and watching for Slade and his team to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Damn it would seem two years went down the tubes for the titans and prevailed for Slade *Psychologist stance* And how does that make you feel?**

**Anyway was it hat you expected, below expectations, or completely blow your mind expectations? Let me know by commenting, favoriting, following, or any of the combination please. Lets see if we can get 5 comments in though PLEASE?!**

**Until next time this has been Warden Commander Oxford, signing off.**


End file.
